Complicated
by lionpinks
Summary: kakak beradik yang saling mencintai tetapi harus menyembunyikannya dari semua orang. yaoi. Baekhyun x Chanyeol. incest. Jongin-Luhan-Sehun-Kyungsoo. ((Chapter 7 Epilog. End)
1. Chapter 1

Hello there !

Hoah first fanfic !

Ngga juga sih tapi maksudnya fanfic pertama yang pernah di publish heheheheheh okay

Enjoy yourself

Review please?

"aku menuju rumahmu~"

Chanyeol menatap ponsel nya dengan mata setengah terbuka berusaha membaca deretan huruf di layar ponsel 4inci nya tersebut lalu tersenyum penuh makna. Ia memlilih tidak membalas pesan tersebut lalu membalik badannya.

Chanyeol menatap laki-laki di hadapannya sekarang. Polos sekali. Mata sipit nya yang terpejam seakan menghilang. Dengkuran halus lolos dari bibir mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Jari – jari chanyeol bergerak mengelus bibir subjek di depannya. Merasa terganggu, lelaki tersebut mengerang, menyingkirkan jari chanyeol dari bibirnya. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli.

Tak berhenti disitu, chanyeol menyentuh pucuk rambut coklat lelaki mungil itu, lalu bergerak turun menyentuh matanya –juga bulu matanya yang lumayan lentik- lalu pipi nya, hidungnya, dan dagunya. Lelaki manis di depannya menggeliat, dan berusaha membuka matanya, mencari pengganggu tidurnya.

"selamat pagi" sapa chanyeol lembut

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya membiasakan matanya dari cahaya yang menelusup dari balik tirai jendela di belakang chanyeol

"chanyeol...kenapa? aku masih mengantuk" rajuk baekhyun mendekatkan diri ke tubuh chanyeol dan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya

"hei ini sudah siang, sayang" chanyeol mendekap ringan tubuh mungil di depannya

"tapi aku masih mengantuk, dasar"

"kau ini, manja sekali"

"siapa yang manja?"

"kau" chanyeol mencubit pipi baekhyun, baekhyun masih tidak membuka matanya

"tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

"yah lumayan, aw" rintih chanyeol karena baekhyun mencubit perut chanyeol, baekhyun hanya tertawa pelan dibawah selimut

"byun baekhyun, cepat bangun. Bukannya hari ini kau ada kuliah?"kata chanyeol sambil menggelung rambut baekhyun di jari panjangnya

"kau sendiri?"

"hari ini aku tidak ada kuliah, aku buatkan sarapan ya?"'

"huh baiklah aku bangun. Tapi-"

"tapi apa lagi?"

"cium boleh?"

"tidak"

"ah chanyeol"

"kau saja yang cium aku"

"huh" baekhyun langsung mengubah posisinya dan langsung mencium chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum-senyum saja merasakan getaran yang tidak asing di tubuhnya, baekhyun-nya manja sekali

"cepat mandi, aku akan menunggu di bawah. Aku buatkan sandwich saja ya?"

Chanyeol mengacak rambut baekhyun dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan rona merah di pipi nya, walaupun dia lebih tua beberapa bulan, dia jarang se-agresif itu terhadap chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedang membuka kulkasnya -mencari selada dan tomat untuk sandwich yang akan di buatnya- saat tiba tiba bel apartemen nya berbunyi. Chanyeol membuka pintu tanpa melihat intercom nya. Di balik pintu itu muncul lelaki manis dengan rambut keriting pendek berwarna pink, dengan baju putih bergaris biru dan celana yang sedikit kebesaran membuatnya terlihat lebih pendek. Ya mungkin semua orang akan terlihat lebih pendek darinya mengingat tubuh tingginya.

"hai sayang" luhan mengalungkan lengan nya di leher chanyeol dan mencium bibir chanyeol sekilas.

"hai, kau ini, terlalu pagi" balas chanyeol dan memeluk pinggang luhan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"aku sengaja, tau? Lihat, aku membuat kimbab dan roll egg untuk mu dan baekhyun hyung. Oh, mana hyung?" luhan menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi dapur sambil mengeluarkan kotak makan susun dari tas kanvasnya

"dia mandi, hari ini ada kuliah"

"ah, dia ada kuliah hari ini? Yah padahal hari ini aku ingin mengenalkannya pada seseorang"

"seseorang? Siapa?" chanyeol berjalan mengambil 2 kotak jus jeruk dan 1 jus strawberry dan meletakkannya di meja makan

"hum, kau tau kim jongin? Jurusan kesenian? Dia menyukai baekhyun hyung. Aku ingin mengajak mereka double date dengan kita hari ini" luhan dengan semangat bercerita dan meraih kotak jus di depannya

"ah jangan yang strawberry, hyung akan membunuh mu"

" oh iya aku lupa, maaf" luhan tertawa kecil dan mengambil kotak jus yang lain –jus jeruk-

"aku tidak tau. Siapa dia?" chanyeol mulai meminum jus nya

"chanyeol kau harus benar-benar bersosialisasi ck. Dia dancer terbaik di kampus kita astaga"

"oh ya? Apa dia sehebat itu?" chanyeol mengeryit tajam memandang kotak jus di tangannya

"ah tapi dia masih di tahun pertama. tentu saja, dia sangat tampan, dia baik dan berisik, cocok sekali untuk baekhyun hyung"

"hah lupakan, baekhyun hyung tidak akan tertarik dengan lelaki lain"

"lelaki lain? Apa hyung sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"tidak, tidak juga"

"ada apa? Sedang membicarakanku?"

Chanyeol dan luhan menoleh ke arah tangga, baekhyun berjalan menuruni tangga perlahan dengan kaos biru muda kebesaran dan celana pendek selutut membuatnya terlihat tenggelam di balik bajunya. Ia bekali-kali membenarkan tas di punggungnya. Ia kerepotan karena tas nya yang besar dan berat

"ya ampun hyung, kau ini, kau akan bertambah pendek dengan tas besar seperti itu dan- ya tuhan kau menghabiskan sebotol parfum hah?"

"chanyeol, berisik sekali ini masih pagi. Kau ini, pendek apanya? Aku hanya imut" baekhyun menduduki tubuhnya di samping chanyeol dan mengambil jus strawberry nya

Chanyeol face-palming

"ah mana sandwichnya?" tanya baekhyun sambil menoleh ke kiri dan kanan sisi meja mencari makanan favorite nya yang ia kira akan adaa di atas meja makan.

"luhan sudah membawa sarapan sebelum aku membuat sandwichnya, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"oh begitu? tidak apa-apa kok, wah sepertinya ini enak. oh ya luhan kau kenapa datang sepagi ini?" baekhyun bertanya dengan mulut penuh dengan kimbab. Chanyeol memainkan bibir baekhyun yang mengerucut karena pipinya menggembung oleh makanan di mulutnya dan baekhyun memukul tangan chanyeol untuk menjauh, luhan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kakak-beradik di depannya

"aku ingin mengambil foto di hutan kota untuk lomba fotografer bulan depan, jadi kuajak chanyeol saja" luhan menyumpit egg roll dari kotak makannya dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya sendiri.

"ck kalian ini masih saja cari kesempatan berkencan" ujar baekhyun setelah menelan paksa kimbab nya

"bukan, bukan begitu. tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu dan temanku, hyung. tapi kau ada kuliah hari ini. Ah ngomong ngomong teman ku ini menyukaimu hyung"

"hm? Menyukaiku?"

"ya, begitulah. Tapi chanyeol bilang kau tidak akan tertarik, apa hyung sedang menyukai orang lain?"

"Tidak, tidak juga. Lebih baik aku menyelesaikan kuliahku dulu. Chanyeol memang sok tau" baekhyun memainkan dagu chanyeol, chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya.

Ponsel di saku baekhyun bergetar, baekhyun segera membaca sms singkat yang tertera di ponselnya.

"ah aku harus pergi sekarang, sehun sudah ada di bawah. semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan, oke?" baekhyun melompat dari kursinya dan mengambil satu lagi egg roll dari kotak berwarna hijau pastel di meja makan. luhan tertawa.

"oke hyung, hati-hati"

"ah aku akan mengantarmu sampai bawah, aku tidak mau melihatmu digoda satpam ahjussi di bawah itu" ujar chanyeol mengambil jaketnya menutupi piyama kotak-kotaknya. baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"baek"

"hum?"

"aku berjanji tidak akan pulang malam"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, ia melihat chanyeol yang berjalan menunduk memandangi langkah sandal rumahnya. Apa ada yang menarik dari sandal karetnya itu? ah Rupanya chanyeol menyadari perasaannya

"iya, aku mengerti, tenang saja"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun tidak menuntut macam-macam darinya. Ia juga tidak pernah marah melihat kemesraannya dengan luhan padahal chanyeol tau bagaimana perasaan kakak kecil nya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"pulang kuliah kau mau kemana?"

"hah?" baekhyun menoleh lagi, heran. " Tidak kemana-mana, aku akan langsung pulang"

"tapi parfum mu banyak sekali. Apa kau ingin mencari lelaki lain?" Baekhyun tertawa ringan, dasar. Chanyeol terkadang sangat kekanak-kanakan, hanya bermodal tubuh bambu saja.

"kau cemburu?"

"tentu saja, jangan dekati laki-laki lain selain sehun, aku hanya mempercayainya, kalau dia menyentuhmu, bilang saja oke? Aku akan menghajarnya. Huh " chanyeol memasang muka serius nya sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, senyum mengembang di wajahnya melihat tingkah chanyeol seperti ini.

Ini berarti bukan hanya dia kan yang cemburu terhadap luhan? Chanyeol memang ingin memutuskan hubungannya dengan luhan, tapi ia mencegahnya. Luhan adalah anak yang baik dan baekhyun tidak setega itu walaupun ia ingin sekali memonopoli perasaan adiknya hanya untuknya. Lagipula suatu hari mereka harus terpisah, mencari pendamping masing-masing. tidak mungkin suatu ikatan darah persaudaraan dapat disatukan karena sebuah cinta, bukan? Apa kata orang tua nya di bucheon apabila mereka tau hubungan kedua anaknya ini? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya,air matanya mulai muncul di ujung pelupuk matanya. ia tak mau memikirkan masa depan, karena semuanya akan baik-baik saja, iya, chanyeol bilang mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"baekhyun! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun dan chanyeol menoleh. Mereka melihat sehun berlari menghampiri mereka

"lama sekali, nanti kita telat byun" gerutu sehun

"maaf, kau ini. aku berangkat, ya?" baekhyun tersenyum sambil membenarkan letak ranselnya. Hah chanyeol heran kenapa lelaki di depannya tidak bisa bertingkah normal sesuai usianya tanpa harus bersikap cute seperti itu

Chanyeol mencium pipi baekhyun dan membenarkan poni baekhyun yang menjutai menghalangi keningnya "oke, sampai jumpa nanti malam"

Pipi baekhyun menghangat. Ciuman di pipi memang sudah sering di terimanya, tapi ia masih saja malu. Lagipula baekhyun kaget karena tidak menyangka chanyeol akan menciumnya di hall apartemen yang banyak orang ini

"hei kalian ini. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya?" sehun menjitak kepala chanyeol. Ya sehun sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah dua temannya nya ini yang menurutnya makin hari makin vulgar saja ck

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh "tidak apa apa, biarkan saja. Kau akan mengantarkan baekhyun pulang kan, hyung?"

"iya, kau ini cerewet sekali. Apa perlu ku gendong baekhyun sampai depan apartemen agar kau puas?" jawab sehun sedikit menyelekit

"hey apa-apaan kau. Jangan sentuh baek oke?"

"huh terserah saja. Kami berangkat sekarang ya?" balas sehun sambil menepuk pundak chanyeol dan berlari keluar menuju mobil nya.

"dah chanyeol" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya –pada chanyeol- dan mengikuti sehun.

Chanyeol membalas lambaian baekhyun. Chanyeol tetap berdiri disitu, menunggu sehun dan baekhyun memasuki mobil. deru mesin mobil sehun terdengar dan mobilnya mulai bergerak membelah jalan meninggalkan chanyeol di kejauhan.

Chanyeol berbalik, menuju kamar apartemennya. Ia menghela nafas, ia harus terus berpura-pura dan membohongi luhan. Ia tidak tega, tapi ini semua ia lakukan untuk kakaknya yang tidak pantas di sebut 'hyung' karena tubuh pendeknya itu.

Biarlah. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, asalkan baekhyun masih mau bertahan. Lihat saja nanti


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 !

Sorry for typos and I love review

Enjoy! Smooch

* * *

Kumpulan awan di siang hari pada bulan november ini terlihat lebih jernih dari biasanya. Melayang-melayang seperti gumpalan permen kapas. Matahari yang menyengat dan langit biru yang cerah, sangat kontras membuat orang-orang enggan mengadah keatas –membuat sakit mata, jadi lebih baik menutup mata seperti lelaki bertubuh kecil ini dan lebih merasakan angin yang berhembus mencium pori-pori wajahnya

ia tak nyaman berbaring di lapangan belakang kampusnya –karena rumput dibawah tubuhnya menggelitik punggungnya. Ia ingin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya tapi ia tidak mau. Bukan, bukan karena suasana di lapangan yang sunyi dari orang-orang ini –juga pohon diatasnya yang sejuk,atau kicauan burung yang samar membuat siapa saja mengantuk-. Tetapi karena orang yang satunya lagi, orang yang kini pasrah meluruskan kakinya dan disulap menjadi bantal olehnya

"hey, sudah bangun?" suara baritone menyapa telinganya. Ia membuka matanya. Seorang lelaki-tampan dengan rambut coklat karamel- tersenyum padanya. Lelaki itu sedang memainkan rambutnya, menggelung helaian rambutnya diantara jari-jari panjangnya

"hu-um. Apa kau tidak tertidur?" sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas perlahan, ia merasa heran karena lelaki di atasnya tidak tertidur. Ayolah sulit untuk tidak mengantuk di bawah pohon oak yang besar ini.

"aku senang melihat wajah tidurmu, baek" kekeh lelaki itu pelan

"jangan menggodaku. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"hm sekitar 20 menit?" jawab lelaki di depannya itu setelah memastikannya lewat jam abu-abu di pergelangan tangannya

"oh berarti selama itu kau memperhatikanku? Jawab aku, apa saja yang aku lakukan saat tertidur, hm?" baekyun bangkit dari posisinya dan menepuk ringan lengan dan kakinya. Rumput-rumput hijau menempel membuatnya gatal. Ia harus mengingatkan diri untuk mandi sesampainya ia di apartemen nanti

"hum... kau menggaruk pipimu dan tengkukmu . Mengelap bibirmu, dan ah tentu saja kau mengendus beberapa kali—hey" baekhyun menginterupsi cerita chanyeol dengan menyubitnya tepat di bagian kanan perut berlemak chanyeol –well sejak kapan chanyeol mempunya abs?-

"kau kira aku anjing?"

"anak anjing tepatnya" ujar chanyeol enteng. Baekhyun mendelik kearah chanyeol dengan tatapan –aku bisa saja membunuhmu-. chanyeol yang diberi tatapan membunuh itu bukannya merasa kapok tapi ingin menggoda baekhyun lebih jauh

"kau juga mengigau, kau tau?"

"aku? Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak pernah mengigau kok. Kalaupun ada itu kau. Mana ada orang yang menyebutkan nama-nama makanan mahal saat tidur sepertimu? dasar tidak tau diri"

"oh jadi kau juga selalu memperhatikanku saat tidur ya?" chanyeol meraih dagu baekhyun dan mengelus-ngelusnya –menggodanya-

Apa mungkin darah bisa naik sampai ke pipi? Tidak mungkin. Tapi baekhyun merasa pipinya menampilkan semburat merah, dan panas. ah ketauan juga

"tidak, tidak juga"

"yah aku tidak akan menyalahkan mu, karena aku memang tampan. Apalagi saat aku tertidur. Apa saat aku tertidur aku seperti pangeran? Padahal kau boleh menciumku kok dan aku akan bangun lalu menikahimu byunbaek"

Ah salah lagi

Chanyeol menunduk, merutuki diri sendiri. Ia salah bicara lagi. Untuk apa dia membicarakan hal-hal aneh? Dasar gila sekarang lihat apa yang kau lakukan? bodoh.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, menoleh kearah baekhyun, baekhyun menunduk dalam sampai-sampai dagunya hampir menyentuh baju ungu -dengan gambar bintang di tengahnya- yang ia pakai.

Chanyeol ingin menarik kata-katanya, padahal ia tak bermaksud apa-apa. Baekhyun memang paling sensitive. Seharusnya ia harus menghafalnya diluar kepala. Terkadang kakaknya itu memang sulit dimengerti. Hah cukup dengan matematika kenapa baekhyun juga tak dapat di pecahkan?

"baek, maaf, aku-"

"apa benar? Apa kalau aku menciummu kau akan menikah denganku?"

kalimat itu lolos begitu saja. Kalimat yang bisa menarik hati mereka keluar, meremas dan menghancurkannya. tapi tetap saja, mungkin perasaan yang terkandung di hati masing-masing insan itu tetap tidak akan hilang. Andai semudah itu

chanyeol tidak menjawab. Tidak ingin menjawab. Tidak tau juga apa jawabannya. Untuk apa repot-repot memutar otak untuk mencari? Toh tidak akan ada jawabannya.

"yeol, jawab aku" tanya baekhyun sambil menarik ujung pakaian chanyeol. Suaranya lemah. Intonasi yang biasanya mengalun indah saat baekhyun berbicara kini terdengar berantakan. Siapapun tau baekhyun menahan isakan dari suaranya, ia berusaha untuk terlihat tegar, tapi dari pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan sudah jelas bukan? Baekhyun lelah, tidak ingin meneruskan segalanya lagi, ia ingin pergi jauh, sejauh mungkin. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak mau sendiri, ia ingin pergi bersama chanyeol, berharap chanyeol ingin membawanya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya, mencari objek lain yang mungkin lebih menarik dan dapat menjauhkan perhatiannya dari lelaki mungil disampingnya. Tetapi mata coklatnya tak bisa menemukannya, karena satu-satunya objek yang menarik untuk nya hanya baekhyun. Ia bahkan bisa tinggal selamanya untuk menatap wajah baekhyun, tapi tidak, tidak sekarang.

Tubuh baekhyun menegang, pundaknya merosot kebawah. Kristal bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya mengalir begitu saja. Menari diatas pipinya lalu ke dagunya dan jatuh begitu saja keatas rumput yang tak bersalah, mungkin ia yang bersalah karena nekat bertanya hal yang sensitive seperti ini untuk chanyeol, juga untuk dirinya. Apa chanyeol akan marah padanya dan benar benar meninggalkannya sekarang juga? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Chanyeol sudah berjanji padanya, walupun apa yang mereka miliki selama 3 tahun ini, - 3tahun sejak chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya- tidak akan berhasil, chanyeol tidak akan melepaskannya, tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Eratan tangannya pada baju chanyeol mengendur. Ia menjauhkan kontak tangannya dengan baju chanyeol dan beralih meraih tangan chanyeol, tangan yang jauh lebih besar dari tangannya. Baekhyun meremas tangan kanan chanyeol. Mengusap punggung tangan chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya

"yeol, chanyeol, maaf..." kalimat ambigu itu mampu membuat chanyeol menoleh. Entah maaf untuk apa yang baekhyun maksud. Maaf karena telah menanyakan hal bodoh seperti tadi, atau maaf karena ia tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi atau bisa saja maaf karena telah meragukan perasaan chanyeol padanya. saat melihat wajah chanyeol, baekhyun merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya, seperti ada yang menjerit senang dalam pikirannya bahwa perkiraannya benar. Dengan melihat wajah chanyeol, baekhyun tau bahwa chanyeol tidak akan meninggalkannya, tidak akan melepaskannya

"aku, aku tidak akan menanyakan hal seperti itu lagi..." kata baekhyun lagi

Chanyeol tetap menatap wajah baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya juga. Baekhyun-nya menangis- ah entahlah ia merasa tidak pantas dengan embel-embel kepunyaan tersebut. Kalau chanyeol merasa baekhyun adalah miliknya, kenapa ia tega membuatnya menangis? Bodoh.

Chanyeol meremas telapak tangan baekhyun yang berada di atas tangannya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghilangkan jarak diantara bibir mereka. Pipi chanyeol basah. Bukan, bukan dia yang menangis, tapi baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup matanya, merasakan lebih dalam bagaimana bibir chanyeol melumat ringan bibirnya. Air mata baekhyun mengalir lebih deras, ia bersyukur ini bukan mimpi, ia memang memiliki chanyeol, chanyeol memang ada di depannya, mencintainya.

Chanyeol semakin erat menggenggam tangan baekhyun, khawatir karena kakaknya itu menangis lagi, ia takut ia salah lagi, ia tidak ingin melukai baekhyun, demi tuhan ia tidak ingin lagi.

Entah siapa yang mengakhirinya, keduanya kini sudah berjarak lagi. Mereka menyenderkan punggung masing masing pada pohon oak dibelakang mereka dengan nafas yang saling berderu, tangan mereka masih bertautan

"sudah, jangan menangis lagi, ya? Maafkan aku baek, aku benar benar minta maaf" chanyeol mengusap pipi baekhyun, menghilangkan jejak jejak arti mata yang tertinggal di pipi baekhyun dan mencubitnya ringan –dengan tangannya yang lain-

Baekhyun tersenyum, cerah. Dan mengangguk. Chanyeol baru menyadarinya, ia merindukan senyuman itu, ia senang bisa melihatnya lagi. Orang-orang bilang terkadang senyuman lebih berarti daripada kalimat manapun bukan? Chanyeol aneh mengakuinya tetapi mungkin itu hanya berlaku pada baekhyun

"kau juga menangis" ujar baekhyun tiba-tiba dengan senyum lemasnya

"aku tidak menangis"

"pipimu basah chanyeol" jari-jari baekhyun menggapai pipi chanyeol dan mengusapnya

"bukan, ini kau-"

"hyung" kalimat chanyeol terpotong. mereka berdua mengenali suara itu, mereka mencari sumber suara itu dan melihat jongin berlari ke arah mereka. Baekhyun dan chanyeol melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Sakitkah? Kepura-puraan ini sudah mereka lakukan selama 3 tahun, mungkin mereka sudah kebal dengan rasa nyeri saat melepaskan tautan masing-masing. Tetapi tetap saja, hati mereka sedikit berjengit.

"sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya jongin sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah baekhyun dan mencium pipi baekhyun sekilas.

"apa aku tidak boleh berdua dengan hyungku? Kau terlalu cemburuan jongin-ah" ujar chanyeol sambil menggeleng pelan kepalanya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat jongin dan membiarkan chanyeol yang menjawab pertanyaan pacar barunya itu –ya, setelah insiden kencan buta yang luhan rencanakan di waktu yang lain , akhirnya baekhyun menerima pernyataan cinta jongin. Memang, ini menumpuk dosa namanya, setelah luhan, ia harus mempermainkan jongin. Tapi apa ia tega menolak laki-laki yang setiap hari menunggu jam pulang kuliahnya sampai malam hanya karena ingin mengantarnya pulang?-

"bukan, bukan begitu. Ah hyung wajahmu kenapa? Kau menangis?" jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada baekhyun dengan alis yang bertautan, memastikan penglihatannya. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya.

"tentu saja aku menangis, aku akan merindukan masa-masa kuliahku. Padahal aku baru lulus hari ini tapi rasanya aku sudah merindukan kampus ini" jawab baekhyun mendramatisir

"kau berlebihan hyung, aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus. Aku tidak suka belajar. Lebih baik aku berada di kelas dance ku tiap hari huh"

Baekhyun tertawa, dibalik wajahnya yang serius dan tenang, jongin memang sosok yang sedikit kekanakan, mungkin karena itu ia merasa nyaman "jahat sekali. Dasar, bahkan kau belum satu tahun disini ckck"

"ck sudahlah, ah chanyeol hyung, tadi luhan hyung mencarimu"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah jongin setelah menatap kedua sneakers nya. "oh? Benarkah? Aku akan mencarinya nanti"

"baiklah, baekhyun hyung, aku ingin membawa mu ke suatu tempat, ayo" jongin berdiri dengan semangat dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"eh? Kemana?" baekhyun melirik chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya, lalu menatap tangan jongin

"ayolah, ini kejutan. Chanyeol hyung, aku akan pergi bersama baekhyun hyung, oke?" ucap jongin tak sabar

"terserahlah, tapi kau harus mengembalikkannya padaku dengan utuh" –_tentu saja kau harus melepaskan baekhyun sepenuhnya dan jangan kembali lagi- _hampir saja lolos dari bibir chanyeol

Baekhyun mengeryit, merasa paham dengan kalimat chanyeol barusan.

"tentu saja, ayo baek. Sampai ketemu lagi hyung" jongin memeluk pundak sempit baekhyun dan membawanya kearah berlawanan dari pohon oak tadi.

_Tentu saja –_aku pegang janjimu itu jongin- gumam chanyeol dalam hati

Chanyeol menatap tubuh baekhyun dan jongin yang makin menjauh. Ia melihat baekhyun menoleh memanyunkan bibirnya dan melambaikan tangannya kearah chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalas lambaian baekhyun

Apa begini reaksi chanyeol saat baekhyun dibawa pergi oleh orang lain? Hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya?

Ia heran. Bagaimana sampai saat ini baekhyun bisa sabar melihat dirinya bermesraan bersama luhan? sedangkan ia melihat baekhyun dengan jongin saja benar-benar membuatnya gelisah dan muak setengah mati?

Hah. Chanyeol mendengus kesal, mengutuk hidupnya karena tidak bisa menjalani hidup yang normal. Menyukai orang lain, menyatakan cinta dengan mudah -tanpa harus berteriak dan menangis seperti saat pengakuannya pada baekhyun- berciuman semaunya, menikah dan membesarkan anak –tentu saja tidak melahirkan- dan hidup bahagia selamanya

Tapi ia mencintai kakak kandungnya sendiri

Unik

Tidak, ia tidak menyesal, tidak sama sekali. Tapi kenapa baekhyun adalah kakaknya?

'hah, menikah ya?'

"chanyeol!" chanyeol menoleh. Luhan berlari mendekatinya. Rambut pink nya terhembus angin.

Sekali lagi chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar.

'rumit sekali'


	3. Chapter 3

HOLLA HELLO HEYYO

CHAPTER 3 UP

Maaf kalo bagian ini ngga

Okay happy reading

Leave a review please? Thank you /smooch/

Enjoy!

* * *

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya -bulu matanya yang panjang menyentuh kantung matanya- memastikan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi depan wajahnya. Seketika matanya membulat merasa tidak asing siapa dua manusia yang ada di depannya. Jantungnya bergetar cepat, rasanya seperti berlari sejauh 3km tanpa minum tapi ia tau dia tidak melakukan itu -ia menaiki angkutan umum tadi, berusaha mengejar bus agar bisa datang merayakan ulangtahun kekasihnya sepagi mungkin dan datang ke apartemennya untuk memberinya kejutan-

otaknya berusaha menangkap rangkaian detik kejadian yang terasa seperti slow-motion di depannya. Dadanya naik turun, nafasnya memburu, mulutnya terbuka tapi lidahnya seperti dibekukan, tidak ada kata bahkan huruf yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya

Ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya ini semua hanya mimpi. fatamorgana terburuk yang dibuat oleh otaknya yang bodoh. Tapi ini semua terlalu nyata, terlalu jernih, dapat ditangkap jelas oleh kedua matanya. Ia tahu ini masih pukul 5 pagi, tapi ia tidak tertipu. Adegan di depannya nyata, bukan film yang tanpa sadar ia buat.

Dua orang yang ia tak mampu sebutkan namanya itu saling menautkan bibir mereka, saling memburu dan menuntut, seakan mereka bisa mati bila melepaskannya sedetik saja, hidup mereka saling mengait dengan satu sama lain. luhan tak ingin mengakuinya, hancur untuk mengakuinya –tidak ada nafsu diantara mereka, seperti murni membutuhkan sama lain, tidak ada keraguan diantara mereka. Oksigen di paru-parunya seperti tersedot setelah menyadarinya

Kedua tangan yang menopang kue dengan lilin dan potongan strawberry segar diatasnya menjadi lemas, membiarkan kue yang ia buat sendiri semalaman hancur dengan tak berharganya di atas lantai keramik itu.

Bruk

Dua orang di atas ranjang itu menoleh

Sepasang mata milik luhan panas, cairan bening terbit di pelupuk matanya. Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa sadar ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, tidak ingin –sangat tidak ingin- melihat kenyataan yang terlanjur dan terekam di otaknya.

"lu-luhan kau-kau apa yang-" chanyeol bangkit dari tumpuan lengannya, menyingkap selimutnya dan berusaha berdiri untuk mendekati luhan

Mata sipit baekhyun membesar dalam panik. Ia membetulkan kerah piyamanya yang turun memperlihatkan pundaknya. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja luhan ada di depan pintu kamar chanyeol dan apa dia melihat semuanya? Apa dia-

"ja-ja-jangan! Jangan mendekat! Aku bilang jangan mendekat!" teriak luhan. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja dengan deras. Ia berusaha mengendalikannya tapi air mata itu terus mengalir seperti tidak akan pernah habis. Matanya berat, setengah menutup, penglihatannya kabur karena air matanya.

"luhan, a-aku..." chanyeol tetap berjalan –pelan- mendekati luhan. Ia tidak pernah melihat luhan seperti ini. Terlihat frustasi, rapuh. Air matanya yang deras seperti akan menenggelamkannya dan menghancurkannya

"berhenti! Cukup!" luhan kembali berteriak kali ini lebih nyaring. Ia sendiri kaget dapat mengeluarkan suara yang begitu keras, padahal ia merasa tenggorokannya tercekat

"lu-luhan aku...aku" baekhyun mulai menangis. Hatinya sakit melihat luhan yang biasanya ceria dan selalu menebar senyum sekarang terlihat lemah dengan tubuhnya yang menegang tapi terkesan lemah dan bisa jatuh kapan saja. Dan parahnya lagi ini karenanya. Ia tak menyangka luhan menemukan mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia tidak menduga hubungan mereka akan ketahuan dengan cara seperti ini.

"cukup! Hyung! aku-aku tak menyangka kalian melakukan hal seperti ini" luhan merasa suaranya sendiri seperti dicekik. Pelan, ringkih. Peristiwa yang barusan dilihatnya seakan menyedot energinya habis. Sebut saja dia belebihan, tapi ia menyangka baekhyun yang begitu manis, baik dan sangat mendukung hubungannya dengan chanyeol menghianatinya seperti ini.

Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia meloncat turun dari ranjang dan mendekati luhan. Air matanya mengalir deras, Ia memegang kedua tangan luhan yang bergetar di telapak tangannya.

"lu-luhan, tidak, jangan seperti ini. Aku...aku bisa menjelaskan"

Luhan menepis tangan baekhyun yang menyentuh kulitnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya seperti ingin merobeknya. Tidak menyangka reflek tubuhnya menyakiti baekhyun. Tapi disini ia yang terluka, bukan baekhyun.

"aku tak peduli. Cukup. Aku- aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari apa yang barusan kalian lakukan" luhan menarik nafasnya.

Luhan tidak menyangka kalimat selanjutnya akan mengalir lancar dari mulutnya

" Pantas saja chanyeol akan selalu me-nomor-satukan dirimu, bersikap berlebihan padamu. Membatalkan janji karena kau merasa kesepian dirumah. Ia bahkan tidak mengikuti graduasi SMA hanya karena kau sakit. Dan dia melakukan apapun untukmu sedangkan ada aku disampingnya. Apa? Apa kau ingin bilang itu wajar karena kalian adik kakak? Hah? Apa berciuman itu hal wajar untuk kalian? Jadi apa lagi yang sudah kalian lakukan?" luhan akhirnya memandang baekhyun tepat di bola matanya, menyeka air matanya dengan percuma karena air matanya datang lagi.

Saat itu baekhyun –yang berbalik menatap luhan- ingin memeluk luhan, menumpahkan beribu macam permintaan maaf pada luhan. Tapi ia tau, tidak ada gunanya. Kalimat yang barusan dilontarkan luhan tepat di depan wajahnya seakan men-skak-mat-tubuhnya.

"luhan, cukup" akhirnya chanyeol berbicara setelah diam saja melihat baekhyun dan luhan di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia terlalu terkejut. Tidak menyangka luhan akan datang tiba-tiba, langsung ke kamarnya pula. Ia berharap suatu hari ia memberitahu luhan dengan cara yang pantas. Ini terlalu kejam.

"bukannya kau yang harus menutup mulut?" jawab luhan, mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap chanyeol dalam. Menusuk. Tapi penuh dengan kesedihan disana. Tapi chanyeol tahu tidak ada kebencian disana,semoga saja dia benar.

"lu-luhan" baekhyun merasa berat menyebut nama luhan, ia merasa tidak pantas memanggil temannya setelah apa yang ia lakukan.

"terserah, a-aku akan pergi dari sini. Dan jangan coba-coba mengikutiku" luhan berbalik, berjalan pelan melangkahi kuenya yang hancur di depan pintu. Luhan tersenyum kecut. Sia-sia ia bergadang semalaman ternyata.

"luhan, tunggu, biar aku mengantarmu"

"mengantarku? Huh berani sekali. Tidak perlu"

"se-setidaknya aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya"

"cukup chanyeol. Kalau kau tetap bersikeras mengikutiku, aku bisa saja mendorongmu ke jalan dan membiarkan mu mati tertabrak. Apa kau belum paham juga? Apa kau kira ini mudah untukku?" jawab luhan dengan matanya berkilat sedih dengan kemarahan di dalamnya. Tangannya terkepal, ia berusaha untuk tidak memukul wajah chanyeol saat itu juga. Lalu ia berlari meninggalkan chanyeol dan baekhyun yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sampai luhan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan apartemen yang sekarang terasa asing untuknya.

* * *

Baekhyun jatuh, terduduk di lantai. Jari-jari mungilnya menggores lantai. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai merah. Ia menangis lagi, meraung raung melampiaskannya pada udara kosong di depan matanya. Ia menangkupkan kakinya hingga dadanya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya disana. Ia menangis lebih keras, seperti mempunyai dunia sendiri disana.

Chanyeol merasa rasa lemas mengambil alih kakinya, tapi ia berusaha berjalan mendekati baekhyun. Ia berjongkok di sebelah tubuh mungil yang kini bergetar hebat itu. Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu baekhyun, dan merasa tubuh yang berada di telapak tangannya makin bergetar. Chanyeol merasa hatinya berjengit merasa baekhyun lemah di jari-jarinya

"sssh, baekhyun, tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" chanyeol berbohong, ia bahkan tahu ia tak dapat menjamin setiap kata yang barusan ia ucapkan

Baekhyun pelan-pelan mengadahkan kepalanya. Chanyeol tak tega melihat baekhyun saat itu. Bibirnya yang merah karena digigit terlalu lama, pipinya yang basah dan matanya yang begitu sembab dan tidak memancarkan cahaya yang biasa hadir di kedua mata kesukaannya itu. Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya menghapus airmata baekhyun- sia-sia karena air mata baekhyun terus mengalir.

"yeol, chanyeol. Bagaimana ini? Semua orang akan tahu. bagaimana ayah dan ibu? Lalu Jongin, dan yang lainnya. Apa yang akan mereka katakan tentang mu? Tentangku? Mereka akan membenci kita. Aku-aku..." baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, chanyeol sudah merengkuhnya. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang bekhyun dan membuat baekhyun menangis di dadanya. Chanyeol melepas tangan kirinya dan mengelus surai coklat baekhyun dan menghujani keningnya dengan ciuman lembut dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menurut chanyeol dapat menenangkan orang yang ia sangat cintai itu, tidak sedikit ia terus berucap bahwa tidak akan ada yang terjadi, tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah chanyeol merasa tubuh di pelukannya sudah tenang, chanyeol mengangkat baekhyun menuju tempat tidur dan meletakkan baekhyun di sisi tempat tidur.

"lebih baik kau tidur lagi, aku tidak ingin melihatmu berantakan seperti ini baek" kata chanyeol lembut sambil mengusap jemari baekhyun di antara jari-jari kokoh miliknya.

"chanyeol..."

Chanyeol mencium punggung tangan kakaknya itu dan berbisik pelan

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan kemana-mana"

* * *

Chanyeol menatap kosong televisi yang menyala di depannya. Matanya mengikuti gabungan warna di layar kaca tersebut. telinganya mendengar percakapan antara mc dengan guest starnya di acara star king tersebut, tapi otaknya tak mencerna rangkaian acara itu. Otaknya seperti tertutup, seperti apa yang ada di depannya hanya hamparan putih yang tidak menarik untuk dilihat

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" suara itu memecahkan pikiran kosong chanyeol, ia menoleh ke arah sehun yang menyandarkan punggungnya di sebelah chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan menatap lagi televisi di depannya. Huh seperti kau benar-benar menonton saja –batin sehun

"aku tahu seharusnya baekhyun yang berpikir dan melakukan sesuatu untuk kalian karena dia seorang kakak. tapi entahlah, aku merasa kau yang harus melindunginya" ujar sehun sambil ikut menatap televisi

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan ikut menyenderkan punggungnya

"kau benar, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Apa karena dia pendek?"

"mungkin saja. Dia terlihat rapuh dan sensitif. Dia lemah, chanyeol"

"aku tahu hyung"

"hah. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan bila aku berada di posisi kalian"

"jangan. Kau tak akan tahan"

"ya, aku tahu. Kau aneh. Bagaimana kau bisa mencintai baekhyun saat kau sudah berpacaran dengan luhan?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, tidak menyangka harus benar-benar terbuka pada sehun. Dia memang mengenal sehun sejak baekhyun memasuki tahun pertamanya di sekolah menengah akhir –saat itu chanyeol kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama- tapi chanyeol baru benar-benar merasa dekat dengan sehun beberapa tahun belakangan ini, sejak sehun lebih sering menemani baekhyun saat dia bersama luhan. Walaupun baekhyun berpacaran dengan jongin, ia tetap menjaga baekhyun.

"entahlah tiba-tiba saja aku menyadari perasaan aneh saat bersama baekhyun, saat aku melihat dia tertawa, menangis, dan saat dia berbicara panjang lebar, aku kira itu hanya perasaan untuk melindungi sebagai saudara tapi- tapi aku ingin lebih, aku menginginkannya, memonopolinya. aku benci melihat dia bersama orang lain –laki-laki atau perempuan- dan sadar atau tidak aku mulai menunjukkannya dan mulai mengabaikan luhan"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Kali ini lebih keras lalu melanjutkan-

"aku tidak percaya saat baekhyun mengatakan ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku. Kau tahu? Rasanya seperti memang beginilah seharusnya. Seperti baekhyun memang diciptakan untukku. Menyenangkan sekali sampai aku sadar di sisi lain aku mempunyai luhan. Aku berulang kali ingin memutuskan hubungan dengan luhan tapi baekhyun tak pernah setuju. Ia menganggap luhan seperti adiknya dan tak ingin menyakiti perasaannya"

Diam sejenak. Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya. Mengingat kejadian yang sudah lalu satu persatu seperti ini membuat pikirannya berbelit. Entahlah apa akan ada situasi yang lebih buruk dari ini

"kau memang brengsek, dasar" gumam sehun

"ya, aku tahu. Kau tak perlu mengingatkanku lagi"

* * *

"chanyeol"

Chanyeol dan sehun menoleh, melihat baekhyun keluar dari pintu kamar di samping televisi. Chanyeol meletakkan mangkuk serealnya dan menghampiri baekhyun

"oh, sehun. Kenapa pagi-pagi ada disini?"

"adikmu menelpon ku untuk kemari. Dan menceritakan semuanya"

Baekhyun mengangguk, sebelum baekhyun membuka mulutnya lagi, Chanyeol sudah meraih bahu baekhyun dan mengarahkan tubuh baekhyun menuju kamar mandi. "aku akan membuat sereal untukmu. Cuci mukamu dulu baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk "ya, terima kasih"

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengacak ringan rambut baekhyun dan berbalik menuju dapur dan mengambil suplai sereal yang menumpuk di lemari dapurnya dan mencampurkan sereal coklat itu dengan susu strawberry ke dalam mangkuk. Aneh memang tapi bahkan susu untuk sereal yang biasanya vanilla atau coklat, baekhyun tetap memilih susu strawberry kesukaannya.

Baekhyun kembali dari kamar mandi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu tempat dimana chanyeol, sehun dan serealnya berada dan menjatuhkan dirinya disebelah chanyeol lalu mulai memakan serealnya dalam diam.

"hey berbicaralah sesuatu baek" ujar sehun. Ia tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana caranya menenangkan atau menghibur orang lain tapi yah setidaknya dia mencoba.

"tidak perlu berusaha keras seperti itu. Lebih baik kau cari saja saluran yang menampilkan interview justin bieber saat ke seoul kemarin" ucap baekhyun sedikit sarkastik

"lebih baik aku tidak membuka mulutku tadi"

Chanyeol merasa beban berat di pikirannya sedikit menguap, meletus lalu menghilang. Untung saja. Setidaknya baekhyunnya tidak kehilangan sisi humornya. Kecemasannya pada baekhyun berarti tidak terbukti.

"yeol, aku akan berbicara pada jongin nanti siang"

"apa?"

Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk susu strawberry di mangkuknya.

"aku akan berbicara pada jongin. ya, tentang...masalah ini"

"tapi kau kan harus bekerja baek"

"tidak, naskah belum selesai di edit. Jadi kepala redaksi menyuruhku datang besok"

"tapi, apa kau yakin baek?" chanyeol meletakkan mangkuknya di meja lalu menatap penuh baekhyun. Sehun juga menatap baekhyun, ia memainkan sendok di tangannya dengan bibirnya.

"ya...aku hanya ingin masalah ini cepat selesai yeol"

"apa kau ingin kutemani?"

"tidak, jangan. Kau juga lebih baik temui luhan. Jelaskan padanya dengan baik. Hari ini kau tidak ada interview kan?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya lalu menggeleng.

"aku saja yang mengantarmu baek" potong sehun

"setidaknya aku akan menjagamu, siapa tahu apa yang akan jongin lakukan? Kau tau, dia...terlalu posesif padamu" lanjut sehun.

"tapi..."

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan ikut campur. Dimana kau akan menemuinya?"

"aku akan ke mansionnya"

"aku akan menunggu diluar kalau begitu. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya "benar juga. Jadi bagaimana? Aku atau sehun?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan ikut meletakkan mangkuknya

"baiklah, baiklah yeol kau cerewet sekali, aku kan lebih tua ck"

"sehun saja yang mengantarku. Aku khawatir, kalau jongin melihatmu, mungkin ia akan memukul wajahmu" lanjut baekhyun

Sehun berdecak "oh kalau begitu kau rela menyerahkan wajahku?"

Chanyeol dan baekhyun tersenyum

"itulah gunanya teman" ucap mereka bersamaan

Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana

senang karena dua manusia di depannya sudah kembali seperti semula

Atau harus sedih karena menghawatirkan wajahnya?

* * *

"belok kanan" sehun buru-buru membelokkan setirnya

"kau harusnya bilang daritadi, tadi aku hampir menabrak sepeda itu huh" gerutu sehun

"oh maaf. Itu mansionnya sudah kelihatan. Kau akan menunggu dimana?"

"aku ikut denganmu, tapi kau masuk ke kamarnya sendiri"

Sehun memarkir mobilnya di tempat parkir yang sedikit lenggang. Di hari kerja seperti ini sudah jelas para penghuni mansionnya mempunyai jadwal masing-masing.

Kamar jongin ada di lantai 14, tapi baekhyun dan sehun berhenti di lantai 12. Mereka memilih memakai tangga untuk menghilangkan kegugupan baekhyun.

"dia tidak ada kuliah?" ucap sehun sengaja memecah keheningan, ia jadi ikut gugup melihat baekhyun diam saja sepanjang jalan menuju kamar jongin.

Baekhyun membuang nafas nya pelan lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"iya bahkan dia mungkin belum bangun, aku harus mengalihkan sedikit kantuknya, dia sangat sensitif saat baru bangun"

"kenapa kau tahu? Oh apa kau sudah—"

Baekhyun memukul lengan sehun. Cukup keras

"aw"

"bodoh, tidak. Aku tidak tidur dengannya. Hm ya,hampir tapi aku menolaknya. Aku tahu karena dia sering ketiduran begitu saja di apartemenku –dan chanyeol"

"oh begitu"

Tangga terakhir. Baekhyun makin menundukkan kepalanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia takut-gugup. Tapi di sisi lain ia merasa senang karena akhirnya masalah ini mulai menampakkan ujungnya. Apa reaksi jongin nanti?

Baekhyun mencoba memutar-memutar ingatannya tentang jongin. Sudah 2 tahun sejak ia dan jongin menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jongin tidak pernah memarahinya. Merekapun jarang bertengkar serius. Selalu saja jongin yang datang padanya, menghamburkan permintaan maaf yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa menolak itu semua. Ia bahkan berkali-kali sengaja melakukan kesalahan agar jongin memutuskannya –karena ia merasa tidak tega terus-menerus membohongi jongin- tapi jongin tidak bergeming, jangankan memutuskannya, ia malah tersenyum dan bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Saat itu baekhyun sadar, ia beruntung karena di cintai oleh orang seperti jongin. Tapi jongin cukup sial karena mencintai orang seperti dia.

"hey baek" sehun menepuk pundak baekhyun

"ah, ya?"

Sehun menghela nafas "kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri baek"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat "tidak, tidak. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini"

"baek, lihat aku" baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya. Sehun menumpukkan kedua tangannya di bahu kecil baekhyun

"jangan lakukan hal yang berbahaya, jangan pancing emosinya, berbicaralah baik-baik. Kalau kau merasa situasinya tidak aman, hubungi aku, oke? Aku akan menunggu di tangga ini"

"aku hanya bertemu jongin, dia tidak akan menyakitiku sehun"

"ya, aku tahu. Tapi dia sangat posesif, dia terlalu mencintaimu, kau tahu? Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian senior waktu itu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, mengingat kejadian lalu saat jongin memukul beberapa senior hanya karena menggodanya yang sedang menunggu jongin di halte malam hari

"hey, kau dengar aku?" ucap sehun, menyadarkan baekhyun lagi dari pikirannya

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lalu menganggukan kepalanya "ya, sehun...terimakasih"

Sehun tersenyum, akhirnya teman kesayangannya sudah sedikit tenang. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari bahu baekhyun dan mendorong pelan baekhyun menuju deretan kamar-kamar di lantai 14 itu.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju kamar jongin, kamar 323.

Tiap langkah menghasilkan getaran tersendiri untuk telapak kaki baekhyun.

320

321

322

323

Tap.

Baekhyun berhenti, ia menoleh ke arah tangga. Sehun masih disana, memperhatikannya.

Sehun menggangguk dan tersenyum kecil, tersirat kekhawatiran disana.

Baekhyun memperhatikan lagi pintu di depannya.

Lalu baekhyun menekan intercomenya

...

* * *

this is it yeah

sucks right errrrr

chanlovebaek: makasih ya c; keep reading. aku berusaha bikin bagus kok, maaf ya ngecewain heheheheheheh

baekggu: syukur deh kalo sukaaaaa ;aaa;oke ini chapter 3 c;

91: bagus kah? terimakasih muach deh. aku masih belajar kok maaf ya kalo gak sesuai keinginan. keep reading ya c:

: hahahahaha :p ikuti terus kelanjutannya ~


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun menekan tombol-tombol pada intercomenya

140612

Ya, kata sandi kamar jongin ini tanggal lahir jongin, baekhyun, dan tanggal saat baekhyun menerima pernyataan cinta jongin.

Baekhyun masih ingat, saat pertama kali ia berkunjung kerumah jongin karena hujan deras saat mereka pulang kuliah –rumah jongin lebih dekat dari kampusnya- waktu itu ia dan jongin belum mempunyai hubungan apa-apa, sekedar hubungan teman yang terjalin begitu saja. Tetapi sandi kamar jongin adalah 920506. 06 mei 1992. tanggal lahirnya.

Baekhyun bertanya waktu itu mengapa jongin memakai tanggal lahirnya sebagai sandi kamarnya. Jongin hanya menggedikkan bahunya "oh itu tanggal lahirmu? Kebetulan saja _kok_" katanya.

Dan sebentar lagi semuanya akan berbeda. kumpulan angka tersebut akan berubah setelah ia mengungkapkan segalanya. Mungkin jongin juga akan merasa _jijik _menyangkutkan hal-hal tentangnya dalam kehidupannya lagi. Ayolah siapa yang tidak risih melihat sebuah hubungan _ gay, brother complex _pula_?_

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Benar-benar tipikal jongin, rak sepatu yang tidak teratur, pakaian yang tergeletak di lantai begitu saja, dan oh cucian piring yang begitu menumpuk dengan bungkus-bungkus makanan instan mengerumuninya. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Semoga suatu hari ada orang yang jauh lebih bersabar menasehati jongin.

Baekhyun berjalan sedikit berjingkat, melangkahi pakaian-pakaian yang berceceran itu. Ia membuka kamar jongin. Benar saja jongin masih bergelung seperti telur dadar di dalam selimutnya.

Baekhyun bersimpuh di lantai, menghadap jongin. jongin tertidur sangat pulas dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan dengkuran halus. Ia memang pulang larut malam-tadi malam ia menerima pesan singkat dari jongin- karena sebagai salah satu dancer senior yang terbaik harus memberikan pelatihan untuk para juniornya yang akan mementaskan drama musikal.

Baekhyun mengusap kepala jongin "jongin, hey jongin bangun" ucap baekhyun pelan yang hanya dibalas erangan dari jongin.

"hey hello pagi good morning kim jong in bangun bangun" kata baekhyun sembarangan sedikit mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga jongin

Jongin tersentak, matanya terbuka tiba-tiba menatap baekhyun yang tersenyum jahil padanya. Kedua alis jongin bertaut membentuk kerutan di dahinya lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"ah-ya ampun baekhyun astaga"

"hm? Ada apa?"

"kau hampir membuatku jantungan ya tuhan" jongin menyingkap selimutnya kesal, menampilkan tubuhnya yang hanya memakai celana pendek abu-abu bergaris. Tidak apa-apa, baekhyun sudah biasa melihat kekasihnya itu _topless_.

Dia tertawa melihat rambut jongin yang jabrik-berantakan.

"ini sudah hampir tengah hari jongin sayang dan aku yang baik ini hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak telat kuliah nanti siang" baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan merapihkan rambut merah mahogani jongin

"ya ya ya ya terima kasih byun baekhyun-"

"maksudnya 'hyung'"

"hah terserah tidak mungkin aku memanggil seseorang 'hyung' yang bahkan tingginya tidak sampai pundakku"

"hey" baekhyun menjitak halus jongin. Jongin terkekeh.

"kau tidak kerja baek? Kenapa kau datang tidak memberitahuku dulu?"

"aku off hari ini. Hm...surprise? ikut aku, biar aku membantumu mencuci muka"

Sebelum jongin membuka mulutnya, baekhyun sudah menariknya masuk ke kamar mandi dan membawanya ke depan wastafel dengan cermin di depannya. Jongin terkejut dengan rambutnya yang sangat tidak elit lalu menyisirnya dengan jari-jarinya tanpa memperhatikan baekhyun di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan baekhyun yang basah menyentuh kedua pipinya. Jongin yang kaget karena air dingin yang tiba-tiba menyentuh kulitnya yang hangat memundurkan langkahnya.

"memangnya aku hantu? kemari! Ayo cepat"

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri kembali di sebelah baekhyun. Baekhyun menyuruhnya mencondongkan tubuhnya. Jongin menurut. Baekhyun memutar kran di wastafel di depannya dan membasahi lagi kedua tangannya dan mengusap wajah jongin pelan. Reflek jongin menutup matanya. Tapi bibirnya mengembang, tersenyum.

"jangan memasang wajah seperti itu! Sebentar, Jangan buka matamu dulu" baekhyun mengambil produk pencuci muka di dalam kotak sebelah cermin dan memoleskannya di telapak tangan kirinya dan mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya sampai berbuih sebelum mengusapkannya ke wajah jongin.

Baekhyun dengan lihai menelusuri lekuk wajah jongin dengan jari-jarinya. Tentu saja ia sering melakukannya dengan chanyeol. Entah mengapa saat tadi ia melihat jongin tertidur, ia ingin melakukannya juga pada jongin, mungkin sekali ini saja.

Baekhyun kembali membasuh wajah jongin dengan air yang mengalir dan mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk kecil dari gantungan di belakang pintu kamar mandi jongin.

Jongin tersenyum cerah, sangat cerah dan merengkuh pinggang baekhyun dari belakang. Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher baekhyun

"terima kasih hyung, mengapa pagi ini kau terlihat 100 kali lebih manis dari biasanya?" gumam jongin

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pantulannya di cermin dengan jongin di belakangnya, membelai helaian rambut jongin yang membaringkan kepalanya di pundaknya.

Jongin memegang Dagu baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya dan sedikit memutar wajah baekhyun kearahnya dan menangkap bibir mungil baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Baekhyun sedikit kaget tapi ia tidak menjauhkan kepalanya. Ia bergerak, memutar tubuhnya dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher jongin –yang sedikit sulit karena perbedaan tinggi mereka- jongin sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya. Melumat lagi bibir baekhyun.

Jongin terus memagut bibir baekhyun, sedikit menahan dirinya karena ia terlalu mencintai bibir itu. Bibir mungil yang selalu mengeluarkan teriakan-teriakan heboh ala baekhyun, senyum manis yang mengembang di bibir itu, bagaimana bibir itu sedikit condong ke depan saat kesal, dan yang paling penting bagaimana bibir kecilnya itu merespon bibirnya. Jongin tidak ingin berhenti, ia ingin tinggal selamanya mengecup bibir _favorite_nya itu.

Baekhyun mengeratkan leher jongin, ia merasa berbeda.

Getaran itu makin terasa lebih jelas. Membuncah menimbulkan hantaran listrik pada tubuhnya. Perutnya mual, akibat lonjakan berlebihan dari jantungnya. Rasa ini...familiar, tapi ini berbeda. Ini bukan chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia memukul pelan kedua bahu jongin, melepaskan kontak secara tiba-tiba.

"b-baek? Ada apa?"

Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya "tidak, aku..."

hening

Baekhyun menajamkan alisnya, kedua matanya berkedip cepat, tapi pandangannya tidak menuju subjek di depannya.

Jantungnya berdegup. Apa ini?

Jongin yang menunggu baekhyun untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya bergerak gelisah, sedikit mereka-reka ulang apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga baekhyun di depannya seperti merasa... tidak nyaman?

"baek, ma-maaf aku tidak akan mengulang-"

"tidak, bukan, bukan. Aku... tak apa-apa" potong baekhyun cepat, mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap lekat jongin di depannya.

"lalu-"

Baekhyun tergagap "aku-aku pulang, tidak usah dipikirkan. Maaf aku-aku-"

"baek, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau-?" jongin mendekatkan diri pada baekhyun, mencoba meraih laki-laki mungil yang terlihat kehilangan dirinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat "berhenti, berhenti, aku-aku tidak bisa..."

"tidak bisa apa? Ya tuhan baek, aku tidak berniat melakukan apapun padamu"

"aku tahu, aku tahu. Bukan, bukan itu maksudku..."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya "ak-aku, aku akan pulang. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti"

"baek-"

"Jangan ikuti aku"

Baekhyun membuang mukanya, melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu kamar mandi dan mulai berlari, meninggalkan jongin yang masih menatap baekhyun tak percaya.

Tidak peduli berapa kalipun jongin mencoba mencari kesalahan, ia tak menemukannya.

Jongin tidak merasa melakukan apapun yang salah.

Baekhyun membanting pintu di belakangnya. Dan kembali berlari, menjauhi kamar jongin sampai menabrak roomboy, tapi tidak memperdulikannya. Dan terus berlari.

Ia berharap dengan berlari, rasa aneh yang mulai menjalar di tubuhnya akan menghilang. Tapi tidak, makin cepat ia berlari, rasa itu makin menampakkan wujudnya.

Bukan, ini bukan hanya sekadar akibat karena berlari, karena rasa ini sudah aja sejak tadi.

Tadi saat ia berciuman dengan jongin.

Apajangan-jangan perasaan itu memang sudah ada? Apa perasaannya pada chanyeol membuatnya tidak menyadarinya.

Masa bodoh dengan itu semua. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah

Getaran itu masih ada.

Sehun sedang duduk, menyilangkan kedua kakinya sambil memainkan salah satu game di handphone nya tapi ia langsung mengalihkan perhatian dari game nya saat mendengar ketukan sepatu yang cepat dan makin mendekat kearahnya.

Sehun terkejut melihat baekhyun yang berlari kearahnya.

sehun bangkit dari duduknya "baek, ada apa?"

Baekhyun berhenti, terengah-engah sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Baekhyun yang berada di depannya menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia merasa matanya panas dan ingin menangis.

"baek? Kenapa? Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?" tanya sehun lagi. Ia mengusap pundak baekhyun pelan

Air mata baekhyun jatuh begitu saja "sehun, bagaimana ini? A-aku a-aku aku"

"hey hey, tenang sedikit. Ceritakan pelan-pelan"

"a-aku tidak bisa sehun"

"eh?"

Tiba-tiba saja baekhyun memeluk sehun, sehun yang kaget dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya mengelus kepala baekhyun pelan –karena ia tahu dengan begitu temannya bisa merasa baikan-

Detik-detik terus berlalu tapi baekhyun masih menangis, sehun bisa merasakannya dari kaos bajunya yang mulai basah dan terasa dingin di kulitnya, tapi ia tetap membiarkan baekhyun menangis disana.

"a-aku...aku..." airmatanya deras, seperti tidak mau berhenti. ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya

Menjelaskan bagaimana bibit baru yang mucul ke permukaan.

Untuk jongin


	5. Chapter 5

HOLLA HEYHO!

Maaf di chapter sebelumnya ngga pake ching chang chung soalnya lupa edit duh.

What to say nih for para reviewer, kecup saja ya. muach deh ((ew))

Ini serius aku buntu tapi aku usahain buat update hihi

Enjoy! Smooch

"jangan"

"tapi-"

"cukup!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Rasanya sudah lama sejak chanyeol pernah membentaknya seperti ini. dan baekhyun tidak pernah menyukainya.

"aku tidak bisa mengakhirinya, baek. Aku masih mencintaimu"

"luhan bisa kapan saja memberitahu orang tua kita, yeol"

Chanyeol menggeram. Ia menghampiri baekhyun dan duduk di sampingnya

"kita bisa per-"

"tidak. Kita sudah pernah membahas ini. Kita tidak bisa kabur begitu saja yeol"

chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, di sisi lain baekhyun masih tetap menatap chanyeol. Matanya sayu, lelah karena menangis seharian ini.

"yeol..." Chanyeol diam saja.

Baekhyun mencoba lagi, "chanyeol"

Masih diam, chanyeol tetap tak bergeming.

"chanyeol, jangan membuatku-"

"apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya "apa?"

"kau mendengarku"

"...kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatakannya pada jongin?"

"bukan begitu...dia, sangat baik padaku"

"kenapa kau selalu mengasihani orang lain? Luhan lalu jongin. Apa kau tidak peduli padaku?" suara chanyeol mulai meninggi lagi.

"chanyeol..."

"kau menyukainya kan, baek? Iya kan?"

"chanyeol!" baekhyun menangis lagi. Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming, emosinya tak mereda walaupun melihat baekhyun yang benar-benar berantakan.

"harusnya pertanyaan itu ditunjukkan padamu! Kau mencintai luhan lagi kan?"

"apa-"

"untuk apa kau memanggilku luhan saat kau tertidur sambil memelukku?"

"baek-"

"dan itu bukan sekali, kau selalu melakukannya"

"baekhyun!"

"apa? Kali ini aku ingin bicara, chanyeol! Aku benar kan?"

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat tidur yang tadi ia duduki lalu mengambil telepon genggam dan dompetnya diatas meja nakas dan menyelipkannya di saku celananya. "pikirkan sendiri, aku lelah, chanyeol"

"kau pikir kau mau pergi kemana, huh?"

"masa bodoh. aku bisa pergi kemana saja! Hubungi aku kalau isi kepalamu sudah dingin"

"baekhyun!"

"aku tidak akan pulang malam ini" blam.

Baekhyun membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju halte bis terdekat dari apartemennya. Baekhyun merasa bersalah pada sehun yang tadi ia hiraukan, padahal sehun menunggu di ruang tamu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia ingin sendiri, ia ingin melupakan kejadian hari ini. Padahal hari ini ulangtahun chanyeol. Ah ia lupa memberikan kadonya.

Baekhyun menggeser lockscreen handphonenya. 13 new messages, 7 missed call.

Waktunya belum lama, chanyeol menelponnya dua kali, dan jongin. Jongin menelponnya siang tadi. 'Ah pasti dia menghawatirkanku' –batin baekhyun

Ia membuka kotak masuk pesannya dan semuanya dari jongin. Ah, ada satu dari sehun

_Chanyeol menghawatirkanmu. Kalau kau tidak ingin pulang, kau menginap di apartemenku saja, nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Sekarang aku harus ke sanggar dulu._

Baekhyun mendecak. Dasar pengangguran itu. Otaknya berisi panggung saja.

Baekhyun memilih tidak membalas pesan sehun dan membuka pesan jongin.

12.10pm

_Baek, maafkan aku. Apa kau marah padaku?_

12.45pm

_Baekhyun, apa pesanku terkirim? _ -tentu saja bodoh. apa tidak ada laporan dari handphonemu?-batin baekhyun

01.10pm

_Aku sedang di kelas sekarang. Tapi aku bosan. Baekhyun angkat teleponnya, astaga. kau membuatku gila_

Baekhyun melewatkan pesannya yang lain karena ia tahu pasti isinya permintaan maaf bodoh dan kata-kata _cheesy _yang anehnya membuat ia tersenyum.

04.32pm

_Aku pulang jam 6 sore. Kau dimana? Aku akan ke apartemenmu. Lagipula aku belum mengucapkan apapun pada chanyeol hyung. Aku akan membeli kue. Tunggu disana ya. _

Baekhyun melihat layar atas handphone nya, _jam 05.03 pm._

Baekhyun mulai mengetik balasan untuk jongin.

_Maaf, aku baru membuka handphoneku dan lupa memberimu kabar. Aku bilang aku tidak marah padamu, jongin. Jangan ke apartemenku. Aku akan menunggumu di cafe macchiato._

Baekhyun menatap jalanan melalui kaca di sebelahnya dan tidak memperdulikan 3 cangkir mochacinno yang hampir kosong. Oh benar, natal kurang dari sebulan lagi. Banyak toko-toko di myeongdong ini sudah memasang spanduk promo diskon natal dengan ornamen-ornamen merah-hijau ala natal. Lampu-lampu kecil terang menyala berkelip menyambung satu pohon dengan pohon yang lainnya.

"_baek"_

"_hm?" _

_Chanyeol mengeratkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari mungil baekhyun yng berada di dalam saku mantelnya. Tangan baekhyun masih terasa dingin di telapak tangannya, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri membiarkan bocah di sebelahnya menunggu diluar dua jam. Huh ia ingin menggantung pelatih kim yang menyuruhnya –dan teman satu timnya- 'berkencan' dengan bola basket selama 4 jam di malam natal_

"_kau boleh meminta apa saja, aku benar-benar minta maaf"_

_Baekhyun mengeratkan tangannya yang lain di lengan chanyeol "aku tidak marah kok"_

"_ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku bersalah"_

"_...oke. benar apa saja?"_

"_yap. Apa saja! Ah tapi hatiku Cuma ada satu dan aku sudah memberikannya padamu jadi kau tidak bisa memintanya lagi"_

"_astaga aku mau muntah"_

_Chanyeol terkekeh dan mencubit pipi baekhyun yang memerah karena cuaca._

"_aku ingin pulang"_

_Chanyeol mengeryit "hm? Kenapa?"_

"_aku lebih nyaman di apartemen kita. Di tempat seperti ini aku tidak bisa menggodamu yeol"_

"_menggoda bagaimana? Dasar bocah manja"_

_Baekhyun mencubit jari chanyeol yang sedang menggengam tangannya "siapa yang kau panggil bocah, bocah?"_

_Chanyeol menjengit lalu tersenyum "lalu, kita pulang?"_

"_ya, kita beli kentang goreng dan yogurt strawberry lalu menonton film sampai mengantuk, bagaimana?"_

"_baiklah, baek. Apapun"_

"_ah satu lagi"_

"_hm? Apa?"_

"_hukumanmu. Gendong~" rajuk baekhyun /_ya ampun aut bayangin/

"_hah?"_

"_ayo gendong aku sampai rumah, aku lelah berdiri menunggumu tadi, tahu?"_

"_haaaaah. ya ya ya princess"_

_Akhirnya chanyeol benar-benar menggendong baekhyun. Ke supermarket, halte, sampai pulang ke apartemen._

_Chanyeol harus menahan untuk tidak menurunkan baekhyun dan melemparnya karena sesekali baekhyun meniup telinganya._

"hei"

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia menengok dan mendapati jongin sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"ya ampun, baek? Kau menangis?" jongin menyentuh pipi baekhyun dan menghapus jejak air mata disana

Baekhyun tidak sadar ia menangis. Bayangan chanyeol tiba-tiba saja muncul di pikirannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi natal nanti.

"baekhyun?"

"ah, iya?"

"jangan melamun"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "maaf"

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

"aku tidak apa-apa jongin"

Jongin menaruh tas kecil nya diatas meja lalu mengelus pucuk rambut baekhyun lalu membawa wajah baekhyun mendekat. Lalu memeluknya.

"hyung ku yang cantik kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, kau tahu kan? Kau membuatku tidak konsentrasi belajar—"

"memang kau pernah serius belajar?" potong baekhyun

"duh baek diam dulu aku sedang berkata manis disini"

"ya ya, lanjutkan"

"ck sudahlah pokoknya jangan menangis lagi. Cepat jelaskan ada apa?"

Baekhyun merenggut, menjauhkan jaraknya dengan jongin. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin membahas ini.

"jangan hari ini jongin, aku benar-benar...lelah"

Jongin yang masih bingung dengan sikap baekhyun yang tiba-tiba seperti ini ragu untuk memaksa baekhyun menceritakan masalahnya.

"baiklah baiklah. Kau sudah berapa lama disini?"

"eh? Sekitar 2jam mungkin"

"pantas. Jangan minum kopi lagi. Aku pesankan milkshake untukmu, ya, nanti kau minum di jalan. Aku akan mengantarmu"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu menggeleng.

"eh? Apa maksudnya?" tanya jongin

"aku mau milkshake, tapi aku tidak ingin pulang. Boleh aku menginap?"

Jongin tersenyum "ya baek, Tentu saja"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan mengetik pesan

_Sehun, kau tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku bersama jongin._

Jongin menggandeng tangan baekhyun sambil mengayunkannya dan mengggumamkan lagu _favoritenya, _sesekali membetulkan tas selempangnya.

Baekhyun masih diam saja, menyelami pikirannya sendiri. Pikirannya berkelit, ia menyukai jongin. Rasa itu mulai berkembang, dan ia merasa bersalah dan tidak ingin menyakitinya. di sisi lain ia mempunyai perasaan yang jauh lebih besar pada chanyeol. Ia mencintainya. Dia merasa menjadi orang paling jahat di dunia. Sepertinya dia memang harus jujur. Ia harus siap dengan konsekuensi akhirnya. _Dasar bodoh_

Baekhyun menghentikkan langkah kakinya.

"jongin"

"ya?"

Baekhyun memeluk jongin. Jongin yang kaget hanya diam saja.

"aku menyukaimu jongin, tidak. Aku, aku mulai menyukaimu"

Jongin mengeryit, Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh baekhyun

"tapi, chanyeol...jongin, aku...aku mencintai chanyeol"

Tanpa sadar jongin menahan nafasnya. hatinya mencelos. Sorot matanya melemah. Ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"ini aneh jongin, ini perasaan yang bodoh. Tapi aku mencintai adikku sendiri jongin- aku- aku-"

Jongin melepas pelukan baekhyun perlahan. Ia menatap baekhyun. Matanya mulai mengalirkan air lagi. Ia bisa melihat dari mata baekhyun, baekhyun sudah menangis berkali-berkali hari ini. Matanya terlihat rapuh. Jongin tidak tega, ia merasa perasaannya ikut sakit melihat baekhyun terluka di depannya.

jongin mencium bibir baekhyun pelan. Bibir baekhyun terasa dingin di bibirnya. Ciuman itu Mendiamkan tangisan baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup matanya, merasa sedikit tenang. Jongin menarik pinggang baekhyun lalu melepas ciumannya. Sekarang Jongin yang memeluk baekhyun dan mencerukkan kepalanya ke leher baekhyun –posisi kesukaan jongin.

"aku sudah tahu baek, aku tahu"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Tadi dia tidak salah dengar kan?

"a-apa?"

"aku sudah tahu, setahun lalu" ulang jongin yang tidak bergerak dari posisinya, malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang baekhyun

"ba-bagaimana?"

"maafkan aku baek"

" maksudmu?"

"a-aku membaca pesan-pesanmu dengan chanyeol hyung. Aku merasa aneh tapi aku tidak bertanya karena mungkin kau dan chanyeol memang sedekat itu. Tapi..."

Jongin mendesah. Mengingat gambaran pahit yang pernah dilihatnya.

"aku melihatmu dan chanyeol berciuman di depan pintu apartemen kalian"

Baekhyun meremas punggung jongin –tepat di kaus nya- ia terisak lebih keras.

Satu tangan jongin naik ke punggung baekhyun dan mengelusnya "hei, kenapa kau menangis lagi?" jongin berbisik pelan

"maaf jongin, ma—maaf kan aku. Aku jahat sekali jongin. A-aku"

"sstt. Ya baekhyun, kau kejam sekali padaku. Aku sampai menangis saat itu. Kau tau aku benar-benar mencintaimu, kan? Aku merasa...hancur. tiap kali aku menyadari tatapan matamu dan chanyeol hyung aku kesal tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"

"jo-jongin..."

"aku tahu berat untuk kalian. Apalagi kalian...kakak beradik. Cinta memang gila. Maafkan aku karena menjadi penghalang baek"

"bodoh. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh! Ke-kenapa kau tidak marah padaku?"

"a-aku tidak bisa baek. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu setiap hari. Walaupun kau berpura-pura, tapi aku ingin mempertahankan itu"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium rambut baekhyun yang kebetulan menjuntai di keningnya.

"lalu apa benar kau mulai menyukaiku?" jongin lagi-lagi mengusap mata baekhyun. Menghapus air mata yang ia benci itu.

Baekhyun mengkerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk.

"aku baru benar-benar menyadarinya tadi pagi"

Jongin terkekeh "oh makanya kau tiba-tiba pergi, begitu?" baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Rasanya ia banyak mengangguk hari ini.

"ya, dan itu membuatku bingung"

"maksudmu?"

"luhan...sudah tahu hubunganku dan chanyeol dan begitulah. Jadi hari ini aku benar-benar berpikir banyak"

"dan?"

Baekhyun menatao jongin "apa?"

"ceritamu belum selesai kan?"

"...aku bertengkar dengan chanyeol"

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengenggam tangan baekhyun dan membawanya berjalan lagi. Apartemennya sudah terlihat dan ia tidak mau baekhyun membeku diluar.

"aku akan menunggumu baekhyun"

"eh?"

"aku...mohon. mungkin ini egois tapi aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubunganku denganmu"

"ta-tapi..."

"tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membuatmu lebih menyukaiku, dan mencintaiku"

"jo-jongin..."

Jongin tersenyum lagi lalu mencubit pipi baekhyun

"ayo kita pulang dan membuat coklat panas untukmu"

Fuuuh

Maaf ini berantakan. Aku bikin ini Cuma 2jam. Sambil mengantuk mehehehhee

for beloved :

ChanLoveBaek, , 91, baekggu, zoldyk, deer panda, ritaanjani4, iraabaek, choyeongie, pintukamarchanbaek *aku ketawa baca uname ini but love it!*

Review, please? Itu bikin aku semangat buat nerusin soalnya :[


	6. Chapter 6

Annyung haseyuuuuuuh

Sebenarnya aku bingung mau bikin endingnya gimana -_-

So let it flow, kay?

Maaf ini telat update huheuhuhuhuhuuehehheheu

Enjoy !

Dari pinkoplay yang berbahagia karena 2 bias utamanya makin mesum ((re: taemin-jongin))

* * *

18.45

_Semuanya terserah padamu baekhyun. Aku percaya padamu. Tapi jangan paksakan dirimu. aku atau chanyeol hyung, pastikan kau bahagia. Oke? Aku mencintaimu._

Baekhyun membaca tiap deret kalimat di pesan masuknya itu.

Baekhyun mengunci layar handphone nya lalu memasukkannya kembali ke saku mantel coklat kayu nya. ia mendesah. Asap mengepul dari mulutnya tapi ia tak mempedulikannya. Ia sibuk menengok ke kiri dan kanan.

Sesekali ia menekuk lututnya atau merenggangkan kedua kakinya bergantian ke depan. Ia berjongkok lalu berdiri. Jongkok lalu berdiri lagi. Ia menyesal memilih tempat ini –perpustakaan kota- sebagai tempat bertemu. Di depannya hanya ada empat bangku dan sudah di duduki oleh seorang ibu dengan kedua anaknya –yang menangis di gendongnya, yang satu lagi duduk di sebelahnya, mungkin masih di tingkat sekolah dasar dan anak itu terus menatap baekhyun. dengan polosnya anak itu tertawa melihat tingkah baekhyun yang tidak bisa diam berdiri di tempatnya- dan satu orang lelaki paruh baya bertubuh besar yang memakan hampir 2 tempat duduk, membaca majalah otomotif dengan penerangan lampu jalan di sebelahnya yang sebenarnya buruk untuk matanya yang sudah di hiasi kacamata.

Baekhyun bisa saja masuk ke dalam karena perpustakaan _pasti _mempunyai banyak tempat untuk mengistirahatkan bokongnya yang hampir membeku. tapi ia mencoba mengurungkan niatnya.

Saat baekhyun melonggarkan otot-otot kakinya untuk bersiap hendak berjongkok lagi untuk ke-belasan kalinya, ia menengok ke kiri, dan nafasnya sedikit tersendat melihat laki-laki di ujung pertigaan toko pangsit sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Matanya yang sipit membulat lalu ia menegakkan tubuhnya.

Breeeeeez

Baekhyun bergidik

Perasaannya campur aduk. Ada rasa panik menjalari tubuhnya tapi jantungnya meronta-ronta karena semangat. Aneh. tapi ia menyukai perasaan ini, perasaan yang sangat familiar untuknya.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Ia terlihat lebih tampan. Bahkan rambut ebony kesukaannya itu sedikit lebih pendek semenjak ia bertemu dengannya sebulan yang lalu. Pasti ia meminta bibi yang tinggal di pintu seberang apartemennya untuk mencukurnya.

Baekhyun tidak akan sadar jika lelaki itu kini ada tepat di depannya kalau laki-laki itu sekarang tidak sedang membawa tubuh menggigil nya dalam dekapannya.

"lama tidak bertemu" bisiknya tepat di dekat telinganya. Menghantarkan getaran statis di sekujur tubuh baekhyun

Baekhyun dengan ragu membawa tangannya melingkari pinggang pria menjulang di depannya dan semakin mencerukkan wajahnya ke dalam tubuh pria itu.

"kenapa kau makin kurus?" ucap baekhyun lirih. Tapi walaupun begitu suhu badan chanyeol yang menyentuh tubuhnya tetap hangat seperti terakhir kali chanyeol memeluknya. Baekhyun mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang chanyeol. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia begitu merindukan chanyeol.

"nafsu makan ku hilang baek"

"...kenapa?"tanya baekhyun ragu

"kau tau jawabanku baek"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, terselip perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya. Tentu saja chanyeol tak bisa memasak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia yang memasak?

"apa luhan tidak pindah ke apartemenmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. "luhan bahkan tidak sudi mengangkat teleponku"

Baekhyun melepas pelukan chanyeol dengan alis yang saling bertautan seakan meminta penjelasan

"hey aku tidak akan kembali padanya baek"

"kenapa?"

"apa kau belum mengerti juga? Dasar"

"ma...maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum "tidak apa-apa. Aku tau kau mengerti. Lagipula luhan sudah menemukan lelaki yang tepat. Bukan aku yang kejam seperti ini"

"eh?"

"kau bisa tanyakan pada sehun hyung"

Kerutan di dahi baekhyun makin dalam "sehun?"

"entahlah aku sering melihat mereka berdua akhir-akhir ini" jawab chanyeol lalu meraih tangan baekhyun menyeretnya pelan untuk berjalan.

"kau tidak apa-apa, yeol?"

Chanyeol mengusap punggung tangan baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "ya, ini tidak seberapa daripada waktu itu kau tiba-tiba pergi dan tidak bisa di hubungi. Apa kau pindah ke mansion jongin?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "tentu saja tidak, yeol"

Tanpa sadar chanyeol mengeluarkan nafas dari mulutnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa beban di paru-parunya sedikit hilang karena baekhyun tidak berada satu mansion bersama jongin seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"maaf aku melakukannya lagi baek"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya "melakukan apa?"

"apa kau menunggu lama? Tanganmu dingin sekali."

Sudut bibir baekhyun tertarik, mengingat tahun-tahun lalu saat ia harus menunggu chanyeol di malam natal "tidak apa-apa. Aku suka menunggumu"

"kebanyakan orang benci 'menunggu' baek"

"ck ck aku bilang 'menunggumu'. Karena aku tau selama apapun, kau pasti datang. Iya kan?" ucap baekhyun melambaikan genggaman tangannya dengan chanyeol ke depan dan belakang

Chanyeol tersenyum miris "pasti baekhyun"

Tiba-tiba intro lagu "don't I" teen top terdengar dari saku celana chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambil handphone nya tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya dengan baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeser layar handphonenya.

"halo, kyungsoo"

"..."

"ya tuhan, kyung. Maaf aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu malam ini, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"..."

"maafkan aku, lain kali aku traktir ya?"

"..."

Chanyeol mendengus "ya tuhan itu terlalu mahal!"

"..."

"okay okay you got it. Aku tutup teleponnya ya? Ya ya ya, selamat natal, pendek"

Chanyeol memasang wajah kesal lalu mencerukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"astaga yeol, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kau punya janji?"

"tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah lama tidak mengabariku, tentu saja aku akan datang. Aku kira kau marah padaku"

"aku memang marah padamu"

"oh begitu? Aku juga" chanyeol mencibir.

"tapi...apa temanmu tidak apa-apa?"

"eh? Kyungsoo? Jangan khawatir. dia Cuma memintaku mencarikan hadiah natal untuk adiknya. Si pendek bodoh itu lupa padahal natalnya besok"

Baekhyun tertawa miris "berarti dia dekat denganmu ya?"

"hm? Tentu saja. Dia teman kerja baruku"

"bukan. Kau pernah bilang malam natal adalah malam yang istimewa dan harus di lewatkan oleh orang yang-"

"hey hey hey aku hanya berniat mengantarnya, bukan melewatkan malam natal bersamanya. Lagipula kemarin aku mengirim 32 pesan singkat untukmu agar menghubungiku sebelum malam ini. Dan kau tiba-tiba menelpon 2jam yang lalu dan ingin bertemu denganku. Duh. Jadi siapa yang istimewa sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengerjap lalu tersenyum semanis mungkin "aku?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya "benar. Byun-babo-baekhyun"

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya "aku tidak bodoh chanyeol"

"kau bodoh. Kenapa tidak membalas semua panggilan dan pesanku?" tanya chanyeol dengan halus

"aku bilang aku marah padamu yeol"

Chanyeol berdecak "ah ya ya ya okay"

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan lengan chanyeol dan berusaha bertingkah se-aegyo mungkin "jangan merajuk seperti anak kecil, okay? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hm hm hm?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir baekhyun sekilas.

Blank byun baekhyun. Byun baekhyun blank.

"nah, sekarang aku sudah tidak marah, baek"

"y-yeol kita disini banyak orang bodoh!" baekhyun menarik lengan chanyeol untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Sudah terlihat di depan sana pusat keramaian myeondong.

"tidak apa-apa mereka akan menyangka kita sebagai pasangan biasa. Oke jalan pelan-pelan saja jangan gugup baek"

"aku tidak gugup!" teriak baekhyun terlalu keras sambil memperlambat langkahnya

Chanyeol terkekeh "ya ya kau tidak gugup. Lalu? Apa yang ingin kita lakukan?"

Baekhyun mendesah. Ia baru mengingat lagi apa tujuan utamanya. Ini efek chanyeol namanya. Ia tidak bisa mengingat hal menyedihkan kalau sudah bersama chanyeol.

"...aku ingin bicara padamu, yeol"

"sepertinya aku bisa menebaknya" jawab chanyeol tanpa ragu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"tentu saja kau bisa menebaknya. Kau memang hebat"

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya "baiklah, anggap saja ini kencan kita yang terakhir sebagai pasangan"

Baekhyun menggerutu "ya ampun. aku ingin mengatakan itu"

"benarkah? Oh tebakanku benar. Jadi kau akan resmi memutuskanku setelah kencan ini, kan?"

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Entah mengapa saat chanyeol yang mengucapkannya terasa berbeda. Ia merasa lebih nyata. Ini sungguhan. Setelah 6 tahun berpura-pura pada semua orang tentang hubungannya yang sebenarnya bukan saudara biasa. Inilah akhirnya.

"...chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengacak rambut baekhyun "ayo, ini natal kelima untuk 'kita berdua'. Bukankah ini hebat? Banyak pasangan yang bahkan sudah berpisah sebelum natal kedua mereka, kan?"

Baekhyun menggigit daging di dalam pipinya lalu tersenyum dan menggangguk.

"em...yeol"

"ya?"

"aku...ingin jagung panas"

"okay princess. Ayo, jalan"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum. senyum kesukaan baekhyun dengan gigi yang berderet rapi. Juga kerutan di sekitar mata. Baekhyun hanya berharap chanyeol tidak tersenyum terlalu banyak malam ini karena baekhyun yakin hal seperti itu bisa saja menggoyahkan keputusannya.

Mereka berdua setengah berlari menuju pedagang di pinggir jalanan daerah myeondeong itu. Chanyeol memesan jagung asin dengan saus tomat di atasnya dan jagung manis dengan banyak parutan keju untuk baekhyun. Lalu mereka berjalan lagi menuju stand minuman dan membeli dua gelas mocchacino caramel panas. Baekhyun mengerang kesal karena chanyeol yang membayar itu semua.

Baekhyun melihat stand rumah hantu di ujung jalan myeondong dan menarik chanyeol untuk ikut masuk ke dalam tapi chanyeol memohon-mohon hampir berkeringat (sulit berkeringat dengan suhu 8 derajat) karena ia tidak akan pernah sudi untuk masuk ke dalam dan chanyeol menarik baekhyun mendekati kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menonton pertunjukkan musik jalanan yang membuat baekhyun tidak jadi mengeluarkan protesnya.

* * *

"baekhyun, aku mohon sekali saja"

"tidak"

"sekali saja. Satu foto lalu kau lepas"

"aku bilang aku tidak mau"

"ku mohon. Aku sudah membeli ini. Apa aku harus buang?"

"buang saja. Atau kau berikan ke pacarmu nanti kalau kau sudah _straight_"

"itu tidak mungkin! Ayolah~ hm hm hm?"

"astaga. Kau tidak imut chanyeol"

"apa kau mau lihat lagi hm hmm hm? Aku akan ber_aegyo_ sampai kau mau"

"kau sakit, chanyeol!"

"aku tahu, jadi cepat kau pakai"

"no no no no"

"baek! Bbuin-"

"tidak! jangan lakukan bbuing bodoh itu"

"geeez kalau begitu cepat! Ini~" chanyeol bergelayut manja di lengan baekhyun

Baekhyun mengela Nafas dengan keras lalu menurunkan lipatan tangannya dari dadanya. "sekali saja?"

"ya ya ya. Ayo cepat"

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sambil mengutuk chanyeol kasar. Hatinya berteriak-teriak mengapa dia mau saja mengikuti keinginan konyol chanyeol bodoh itu.

Chanyeol tertawa keras –sangat keras sampai airmatanya keluar-. Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan langkah kakinya lalu duduk di sofa, tepatnya duduk di sebelah chanyeol sambil membetulkan rok yang dipakainya karena tidak nyaman. "ini tidak lucu, chanyeol!" teriak baekhyun tanpa menahan suaranya

"kau harus berkaca baek ya tuhan" ucap chanyeol susah payah karena masih tertawa. Baekhyun mendelik kesal "cepat foto, pakaian ini membuatku gatal! Kau membeli yang murah ya?" gerutu baekhyun

"tapi kau terlihat manis dengan ini! Ah wig mu berantakan" kata chanyeol sambil merapihkan poni –wig berwarna blonde- baekhyun yang menjuntai tak beraturan.

Setelah itu chanyeol mengambil kamera nya yang ia letakkan di dalam laci lemari. lalu mengambil gambar baekhyun –tentu saja baekhyun tidak menyadarinya- saat ia masih duduk membetulkan high heels pinknya. lalu chanyeol mengambil selca mereka berdua. Yang pertama gagal karena baekhyun bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman membuat foto itu sedikit blur –tapi chanyeol tetap menekan tombol save nya- lalu foto yang berhasil di ambil dengan chanyeol yang tersenyum –tidak benar benar tersenyum karena sebenarnya ia menahan tawa- dan baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang telah di polesi lipstik merah dengan membentuk v sign dengan tangannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hasil jepretannya. terutama full body-shot baekhyun. berdiri dengan canggung dan kepala yang sedikit menunduk. Kulit putih susunya sangat cocok dengan rambut blonde dan lipstik merah menyala. Pipi yang merah karena cuaca desember yang dingin dengan sentuhan blush-on membuat chanyeol ingin mencubiti kakaknya habis-habisan. Oh jangan lupa kaki pendeknya yang tanpa stocking –untuk apa? Kaki baekhyun sudah putih dan mulus- menjadi sangat jenjang dengan high heels pink setinggi 10cm. Kalau baekhyun _memang _perempuan, chanyeol pasti bukan gay seperti sekarang.

"sudah puas, hm?" ucap baekhyun sarkastik dengan penekanan di setiap katanya

Chanyeol tersenyum. tersirat kepuasan di wajahnya "belum baek"

"huh apa lagi hah?"

masih memandangi layar kameranya, "coba panggil oppa" ucap chanyeol

Rahang baekhyun terbuka, ia tergagap, kehilangan kata-katanya. Chanyeol menyeringai lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari kameranya dan menaruhnya di meja depan sofa ruang tengahnya itu.

"dengan pakaian manis seperti itu kau harusnya memanggil aku oppa, baekhyun"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "dalam mimpimu, mesum"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekati baekhyun lalu memeluk tubuh mungil baekhyun. "aku bercanda, baekhyun" ucap chanyeol semanis mungkin

baekhyun mengusap tangan chanyeol yang sedang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia menunduk, tersenyum kecil. "kau gila, oppa"

"eh?" Masih memeluk baekhyun, chanyeol menggerakkan tubuh baekhyun. "apa? Sekali lagi!" ucapnya semangat

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghadap chanyeol dengan wajah mengejek "tidak akan"

Chanyeol mendengus lalu mengeratkan tangan kirinya di pinggang baekhyun dan meraih tengkuk baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya. "...baekhyun?" tanya chanyeol ragu.

Baekhyun yang mengerti menggangguk dan meraih bibir chanyeol lebih dulu dengan bibir mungilnya. Chanyeol terpejam, merasakan bibir mungil kesukaannya yang entah mengapa terasa manis sekarang berada tepat di bibirnya. Ia sedikit mendorong tubuhnya ke depan, ingin merasakan lebih bibir baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya di leher chanyeol. Merasakan bibir chanyeol yang tebal melumat bibirnya. Ia seperti merasakan darahnya berdesir, naik lalu berkumpul di jantungnya karena jantungnya berdenyut dengan cepat. Melompat-lompat seperti akan keluar dari rongganya. Perasaan yang selalu ia rasakan setiap bibir mereka bertemu.

Chanyeol melepaskan kontak bibirnya dengan ragu. Ia ingin merasakannya lagi karena ia tau ia tidak akan pernah puas dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan baekhyun. Tapi ia tahu, laki-laki di depannya butuh oksigen.

Baekhyun tidak melepaskan tangannya dari leher chanyeol. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam leher chanyeol membuat chanyeol harus sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol tidak peduli tubuhnya akan pegal tapi ia selalu menyukai sensasi di tubuhnya saat baekhyun memeluknya.

"chanyeol..."

Chanyeol meraih wig baekhyun yang masih tersampir di kepalanya dan menariknya pelan, melepaskannya. "hm?"

"harusnya ini saat-saat sedih"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, merasa kalimat baekhyun belum selesai. "...lalu?"

Suara tawa ringan baekhyun terdengar tepat di telinga chanyeol "bibirmu...merah karena lipstik ku"

"eh?" chanyeol hendak mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya tapi baekhyun mengecup bibirnya lagi sekilas

Chayeol tersenyum mengejek "baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengecupnya lagi "ya?"

"aku-" baekhyun memotong kalimat chanyeol dengan mengecup bibirnya lagi. Lagi-lagi sekilas.

"hey baek-" kecup lagi

"aku ingin bica-" di kecup lagi

"ya amp-" lagi

"baekh-" lagi

"hey" chanyeol meraih pipi baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya. "sebentar, aku ingin bicara"

"akhu hihak mahu denhar. Akhu ihin menchiummhu" (aku tidak ingin dengar, aku ingin menciummu) kata baekhyun tidak jelas karena pipinya ditarik chanyeol

"tunggu dulu apa kau tidak le-" baekhyun melepas jari chanyeol dan mencium chanyeol. Ia meraih tengkuk chanyeol lalu memperdalam ciumannya. Chanyeol yang kaget ingin melepas ciuman kakaknya itu karena nafasnya tidak siap. Tapi baekhyun mengerti lalu melepas pertemuan bibirnya dengan chanyeol

"aku tidak akan lelah chanyeol" baekhyun mencium chanyeol lagi sekilas.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu menatap wajah baekhyun dalam. Ingin tertawa lagi karena wajah baekhyun benar-benar masih terlihat seperti perempuan walaupun dilihat sedekat ini. Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat karena rasa itu datang lagi.

Rasa ingin memonopoli baekhyun. Rasa yang sampai saat ini chanyeol tahu masih ada. Ia masih mencintai baekhyun, tentu saja chanyeol tahu kakaknya masih merasakan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol ingin egois untuk terakhir kalinya. Ingin membawa baekhyun pergi jauh. Membawa baekhyun ke pulau terpencil yang tidak di ketahui keberadaannya. Tinggal disana selamanya, hanya berdua bersama baekhyun. Merasakan cinta tiap hari, mencium baekhyun tiap saat, 7 hari dalam seminggu tanpa harus ada orang lain yang akan menggoyahkan pendiriannya untuk pergi dari baekhyun.

Tapi itu semua hanya mimpi yang tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

Chanyeol mencium baekhyun lagi. Meraih dagu runcing baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya dan membawa kedua lengan baekhyun melingkari lehernya dan mengeratkan tangannya sendiri pada pinggang baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh baekhyun ke kamarnya tanpa melepas ciumannya dengan baekhyun dan mendudukkan baekhyun di tepi kasurnya lalu duduk bersimpuh di lantai menghadap baekhyun.

"baek" panggil chanyeol, mengusapkan jari-jarinya di pipi baekhyun

Mata baekhyun terpejam dan menggesekkan pipinya pada jari chanyeol "hm?"

Chanyeol mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya dan mengusapkannya pada lipstik di bibir baekhyun yang sudah sangat berantakan. Lalu mengusapkannya pada bibirnya sendiri karena lipstik baekhyun memang benar-benar menempel di bibir chanyeol

"kenapa kau hapus, yeol?" tanya baekhyun polos dengan kerutan di dahinya

"oh, kau ingin memakai lipstik lagi?" ucap chanyeol dengan suara menggoda

Semburat merah timbul di pipi gembul baekhyun " bukan begitu"

Chanyeol tersenyum "aku ingin merasakan bibirmu yang sebenarnya. Bukan make up" ucap chanyeol lalu mengusapkan sapu tangannya pada pipi baekhyun dan mencium pipi baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuang sapu tangannya ke lantai lalu duduk di samping baekhyun. Ia memeluk baekhyun. Membawa tubuh mungil baekhyun pada tubuhnya. Mengusapkan tangannya di punggung baekhyun dan menurunkan resleting gaun yang dipakai baekhyun

"yeol..." lirih baekhyun mencerukkan wajahnya ke leher chanyeol. Sedikit panik karena tahu apa yang akan dilakukan chanyeol.

"maaf, tapi aku ingin merasakannya baek...ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya untuk kita baek"

Baekhyun terdiam lalu mengangguk. Membuat chanyeol sedikit geli karena rambut halus baekhyun menggelitik telinganya

"a-aku selalu menahan diriku selama ini baek..."

Baekhyun menautkan tangannya erat pada leher chanyeol "aku lebih tua darimu chanyeol. Dan lebih dewasa-tentu saja- . Aku juga...terkadang tidak bisa menahan diriku"

Chanyeol mengelus rambut baekhyun

"jadi..."

"...ya chanyeol...baiklah"

Chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun lalu mengecup leher baekhyun

"terima kasih baek"

* * *

TBC

HUFF. Tinggal satu chapter lagi. Get readeeeeeh

Dan tolong review kalau engga aku ngga mau ngabisin ceritanya nih :x

Review juseyo.


	7. Chapter 7

HEYYO WASSUP

MEHEHHEHE

INI LAST CHAPTER! HOPE U DO LOVE IT!

Btw...kenapa setelah chapter kemarin pada minta NC sih?! TAT

Aku ngga bisa menuhin permintaan satu itu. Awkward aja gitu, maaf ya aku bukan spesialisnya errrr aku minta maaf sebesar pipi Baekhyun *bows

Okay no more dreams eh bacot.

Enjoy!

Pinkoplay yang sedang bersemu dengan Baekhyun, unproudly presented :

COMPLICATED – LAST CHAPTER

* * *

Kim Jongin mencoba mengambil selimut yang ia ingat terlempar –atau mungkin sengaja dilempar- semalam tanpa membuka matanya.

_Berhasil –_gumamnya dalam hati dan menarik selimutnya sekuat tenaga –jangan tanyakan kekuatan Kim Jongin saat baru bangun tidur- lalu membungkus tubuhnya ke dalam selimut sambil meringkukkan tubuhnya, menarik kedua kakinya ke dalam pelukannya. Padahal seingatnya pemanas ruangan di kamarnya sudah di aturbersuhu 30 derajat, tapi tubuhnya _masih dingin _ dan sedikit sensitive dengan suhu rendah. Sama seperti orang itu. _Orang itu._

Masih menghadap kanan –menghadap jendela kamarnya- Jongin mengintip, membuka mata kanannya sesedikit mungkin.

Jendelanya terang akibat sinar matahari di belakangnya, bahkan sinar matahari itu menembus dari sela-sela tirai jendela yang akan langsung menghidangi pemandangan jalan besar kota seoul dari lantai 14 ini. Salju tadi malam sudah berhenti dan memang matahari tidak terlalu menyengat di bulan desember. Tapi ia yakin saat ia menyingkap kedua tirai berwarna kelabu itu, matanya akan sakit dan kantuknya akan hilang.

Ia tidak mau bangun, setidaknya jangan sekarang. Ini bukan drama dengan adegan membuka tirai lalu menggeliatkan badan, menyambut hangat matahari sambil bergumam 'pagi yang cerah' lalu lari ke kamar mandi.

Bukan, ini kenyataan. kehidupan kelam Kim Jongin. Dengan kata kelam di garasi bawahi.

Okay, intinya untuk hari ini ia ingin menghindari orang tuanya yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang kerumah untuk merayakan hari natal bersama sambil membawa orang itu. _Orang itu._

_Huh memangnya mau perkenalan antara mertua dan menantu?_

_._

_._

_._

_Oh dia lupa, padahal dulu dia yang memaksa orang itu untuk ikut ke rumah orang tuanya. Dan dengan hebohnya orang tuanya mengatakan bahwa mereka menunggu kedatangannya._

_Bodoh._

_Oh. cukup. _

Jongin mengerang kesal. Semalaman ia terus memikirkan orang itu. Bahkan saat ia tidur, orang itu datang ke dalam mimpinya. Ia tidak terlalu peduli di dalam mimpinya laki-laki pendek itu memakai baju biru langit over size –yang seakan menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya- sambil membawa gulali kapas.

Bukan.

Tapi bocah bodoh itu tersenyum. _tersenyum. _ senyum konyolnya yang membuat semua orang dewasa ingin menculiknya. Mungkin Jongin bukan termasuk orang dewasa. Tapi pikirannya yang dewasa. Oh.

Muthafuckah

Jadi intinya Jongin ingin menculiknyaaasdfghjkl

Jongin mengambil handphonenya di atas meja nakas. Menggeser kunci handphonenya dengan setting pattern dan..._Tidak ada notif apapun._

_Oh ayolah apa ini rusak? Pasti ada pesan atau panggilan terjawab –protesnya dalam hati._

Setelah mengatur penerangan handphonenya seminim mungkin –agar tidak terlalu silau mengenai matanya- Ia membawa handphone dan kepalanya masuk ke dalam selimut tebalnya dan mengeceknya sekali lagi

Tapi benar-benar tidak ada.

Jongin frustasi sekarang. Apa _orang itu _benar-benar akan meninggalkannya tanpa bekas?

Tarik nafas. Buang nafas. Tarik lagi lalu buang. Tidak apa-apa. Kau yang bilang sendiri Kim Jongin, ini semua untuk kebahagiannya. Ya benar.

Jongin berusaha menghiraukannya dan mengambil perangkat earphone di bawah bantalnya dan menyambungkannya pada handphonenya.

Semoga musik bisa sedikit menurunkan emosinya. Lebih bagus lagi kalau ia bisa kembali tertidur. Ya, biasanya ini akan berhasil.

Jongin men-scroll playlist nya.

_Apa ini_? _ Exo? _ Dahinya mengkerut, huh sejak kapan ia menyukai boyb- oh. oh. _oh._

Byun Baekhyun.

_Dengan senyum idiot sok manisnya ia berkata_ _"aku sedang menyukai grup ini, lagu-lagu mereka membuatku bersemangat dan menangis. Aku sudah mengirimkannya" Jongin mendengus karena Baekhyun terdengar seperti wanita. Saat Jongin ingin membuka mulutnya bahwa ia membenci hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan boyband –walaupun kenyataannya ia menari- Baekhyun memotongnya. "aku menyukai member bernama kai, entahlah tapi ia sangat mirip denganmu. Setiap kali aku melihatnya aku langsung mengingatmu" tawanya. Dan Kim Jongin langsung tersenyum lebih idiot lalu membiarkan Baekhyun mengutak-atik sambungan bluetoothnya._

Hah. Bagus sekali.

Hidupnya benar-benar sudah didominasi Byun-idiot-Baekhyun. Jongin ingin meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Jongin men-tap layar sentuh handphone nya dan mulai mendengarkan salah satu lagu _exo _tadi.

Mengingat bulan ini adalah bulan december...

.

_Miracle of december. _

Jongin meletakkan handphonenya di samping bantal dan berusaha menutup matanya.

**Boiji anneun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda**

**(aku berusaha melihatmu yang tidak bisa aku lihat)**

**Deulliji anneun neol deureuryeo asseuda**

**(aku berusaha mendengarmu yang tidak bisa aku lihat)**

Sekarang Jongin benar benar menarik-narik rambutnya. Lagu macam apa ini?

Jongin mengambil lagi handphonenya. Melihat wallpapernya. -_Ini galau-_

Baekhyun. Menatap langsung kamera. Dengan senyum kesukaannya. Dengan gigi-gigi imutnya. Dengan bibirnya yang entah bagaimana berbentuk kotak. Dengan mata sipitnya yang menghilang karena terendam pipi nya yang merekah. _ Ya tuhan_

Baiklah, hanya bertanya tidak masalah kan?

Hanya. Bertanya.

Itu tidak akan mengganggu. Tidak akan.

Tapi...tapi apa ia akan terlihat mengharapkan Baekhyun? Ehm ia memang mengharapkannya.

Baiklah. Kau hanya akan memastikan saja.

Dengan buru buru Jongin menekan-nekan keyboard handphonenya

_Hey baek, dimana kau sekarang?_

Sent

Bodoh. errrr pertanyaan macam apa itu?! Jongin lalu kembali menekan keyboardnya.

_Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku? Beri aku kabar secepatnya._

Message sent.

Oh Jongin melupakan sesuatu. Ia mengetik lagi.

_Aku hanya memastikan saja hehe_

_Sent._

Mother of _hehe_.

_Hehe? _Untuk apa kata tidak penting itu arrrrr.

Oh ia tidak mau peduli lagi sekarang.

Jongin menutup lagi matanya. Mendengarkan lagi lagunya –earphone nya masih terpasang-

**aju jogeumago yakhan sarami neoui sarangi**

**(orang yang sangat kecil, lemah. Cintamu...)**

Jongin tidak tahu mengapa ia masih mendengar lagu ini.

drrrt

Jongin mendekatkan handphonenya tepat di depan wajahnya –masih di dalam selimutnya-

_one message received_

Jongin mendengar sendiri dentuman jantungnya yang sekarang seperti tepat di telinganya, mengalahkan suara earphone nya. Ya tuhan rasanya tangannya bergetar. Ayolah hanya sekali _tap. _Akhir atau awal dari semuanya.

Setelah memastikan ibu jarinya pada tulisan _open, _Jongin menutup matanya lalu dengan takut-takut menekan ibu jarinya pada layar handphonenya.

Jongin membuka matanya.

-_PUPPY BAEK_

_Maaf aku lupa mengabarimu Jongina ;A; . Kau mengirim pesan banyak sekali o-o . emmm Apa ini soal mu dan Chanyeol?_

Jongin mendesis. _kenapa bocah ini tidak langsung ke intinya saja ck dan apa-apaan emoticon itu? Apa bocah pendek itu tidak tahu aku hampir mati?!_

_Ya...jadi bagaimana baek? Kau membuatku hampir mati_

Sent

Jongin mencoba mengendurkan rahangnya.

_drrrt. _Handphonenya bergetar lagi. _Cepat sekali._

10.23 - Received: _kenapa aku bisa membuatmu mati? :( Aku tidak melakukan apapun! _

10.24 - Sent: _aku menunggu kabarmu baek. ya tuhan jangan memakai emoticon. Ini serius._

10.25 - Received: _maaf TT TT oke sekarang aku serius._

Jongin dengan geram mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung handphone nya pada dahinya.

10.27 - Sent: _baiklah...jadi, bagaimana?_

10.28 – Received: _apanya yang bagaimana?_

Jongin ingin mencakar layar handphonenya.

10.29 – Sent: _Byun Baekhyun_

10.29 – Received: _ya, Kim Jongin? _

Jongin berkelit dalam hati kesal.

10.31- Sent: _jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hentikan emoticonnya._

10.32 – Received: _aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan -u- baiklah._

10.33- Sent: _okay, jadi...bagaimana keputusanmu?_

10.35- Received: _hm...sepertinya kau bisa menebaknya._

Pundak Jongin menurun. Tentu saja. Segalanya sudah jelas. Ia menatap layarnya, mengharapkan Baekhyun akan mendahuluinya untuk mengirim pesan dengan berkata 'aku memilihmu, aku akan segera ke tempatmu' atau yang lebih sederhana 'aku mencintaimu' atau apapun yang bisa meringankan beban berat di paru-parunya. Tapi balasan yang ia tunggu tidak datang.

Jadi ini rasanya.

10.40- Sent: _oh...baiklah. apa kau bahagia?_

10.42 –Received: _aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tahu ia sangat mencintaiku._

_aku juga mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun, apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?_

10.45- Sent:_ya, aku tahu...semoga kau bahagia. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik baek._

Jongin menatap lagi layar handphonenya, tepatnya deretan huruf yang tercetak disana.

Kenapa mengetikkan kalimat seperti itu membuat jantungnya bergetar dan sesak? _ya tuhan Byun Baekhyun, seingatku aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Apa maumu?_

Jongin menutup matanya. Dan dengan sangat tepatnya otaknya memutar kejadian tadi malam.

.

.

Tepat pukul 6, Jongin sampai dirumahnya setelah pulang dari latihan _dance _bersama teman-temannya. Ia membuka handphonenya dan melihat pesan masuk dari Baekhyun.

_Aku tidak bisa menemanimu malam natal ini. Aku akan menemui Chanyeol dan aku akan memutuskan semuanya. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti._

Jongin tersenyum miris melihatnya. Setelah kejadian Baekhyun yang kabur dari apartemennya, Baekhyun tidak bisa bersikap seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya. Walaupun ia sering datang dan menginap, Baekhyun lebih terlihat lebih nyaman menumpang di tempat teman kerja di kantor redaksi nya.

Baekhyun juga mengatakannya langsung bahwa ia tidak bisa bersikap seperti dulu karena ia merasa bahwa itu tidak adil untuk Jongin.

Dan soal memutuskan...Jongin tau maksud Baekhyun adalah ia akan memilihnya atau Chanyeol.

Perhatian Jongin teralih kepada rumahnya dan mengeluh karena daripada disebut mansion mewah, rumahnya seperti tempat kumuh yang babak belur terabaikan. Pakaian kotor menumpuk, piring dan gelas dimana-mana, dan sampah-sampah makanan ringannya. Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk membereskannya.

Ia mulai memasukkan pakaian kotornya ke dalam mesin cuci dan mengeringkannya. Mencuci alat makannya, menempatkan barang – barang yang berceceran pada tempatnya, dan membuang sampah. Anehnya, pikiran kalutnya hilang dan setelah pertimbangan yang rumit ia memutuskan untuk menghias pohon natalnya. Memang terlambat tapi dia tetap pergi keluar membeli ornamen bintang, lampu kelap kelip dan pita-pita untuk menghias pohon natal yang di kirim ibunya 2 minggu lalu. Ia bingung mengapa ibunya tidak sekalian membelikan hiasannya? Tapi ia hanya tersenyum saja saat membaca surat yang diberikan ibunya beserta pohon natalnya itu

_Pergi dan hias pohon ini bersama pacarmu itu. Jangan lupa bawa dia natal nanti. Selamat bersenang-senang!_

Yah ibunya memang _cheesy_.

Tapi ada satu keuntungan.

Baekhyun suka pohon natal.

Lagipula kemampuannya menghias pohon natal tidak dapat dianggap remeh.

.

.

Drrrrt. Dahinya mengkerut, Jongin tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia membuka lagi kunci handphonenya.

10.53 – Received: _begitu saja?_

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya

10.54- Sent: _maksudmu?_

10.55 -Received: _dimana kau sekarang?_

10.55 –Sent: _dirumah...ada apa?_

10.56 –Received: _kau masih tidur?_

10.57 –Sent: _tidak kok. Aku sedang membuat sarapan dan baru selesai membersihkan rumah._

10.57 – Received: _bohong._

Jongin membulatkan matanya. Saat ingin mengetik lagi, handphone nya bergetar lagi.

10.58– Received : _kau bahkan tidak membuka tiraimu. Kamarmu panas. Dan kau malah bergelung di dalam selimut seperti orang bodoh. Tidak kau memang bodoh. _

Jongin menyingkap selimutnya dengan hentakkan keras dan langsung duduk "siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, bodoh?!" makinya menunjuk-nunjuk handphone nya yang tidak bersalah.

_Sret sret_

"KYAA"

* * *

2 jam yang lalu

Di tempat yang berbeda.

Chanyeol sudah terjaga dari tadi. Lebih tepatnya tidak tertidur sama sekali.

Ia mengantuk tapi ia tidak tertidur. Ia ingin memandang kakaknya, atau _mantan kekasihnya, _tertidur. mendengkur halus dengan bibir setengah terbuka sambil sesekali menggaruk pucuk hidungnya dan memainkan bibirnya sendiri.

Baekhyun tidur melekat dengan tubuhnya, seperti mencari kehangatan. Tentu saja Baekhyun kedinginan karena tidak memakai baju dan hanya memakai selimut -tolong jangan bahas hal ini karena Chanyeol bersumpah pipinya terasa terbakar-

Chanyeol menaruh lengannya di belakang kepala Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya, dan dengan reflek, Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya masuk ke dalam leher Chanyeol. Dengan senyum kaku bodohnya, Chanyeol menarik selimutnya menutupi Baekhyun sampai lehernya. Dan membiarkan mereka begitu sampai pagi.

Detik-detik saat Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan matanya dan hampir memutuskan untuk menyerah, Baekhyun menggeliat dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol menutup matanya, berpura-pura masih tertidur.

Baekhyun memeluk perut Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingin tertawa karena Baekhyun sedang membuat gerakan memutar di perutnya dengan jarinya. Saat Chanyeol ingin menangkap jari-jari Baekhyun, aliran basah di dadanya dan punggung bergetar Baekhyun menghentikannya.

Baekhyun menangis, tempat sandaran Baekhyun itu basah karena aliran air dari mata cokelat Baekhyun mengenai perutnya.

"ah...sk kenapa ini" ucap Baekhyun yang tertangkap oleh telinga Chanyeol.

* * *

_Baekhyun bergerak menjauhi tubuh Chanyeol dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol sambil terus-terusan mengusap kasar pipi bahkan matanya karena air matanya tidak mau berhenti. Baekhyun membencinya, air matanya tidak mau mematuhi perintahnya. _

_Baekhyun tidak ingin menangis di depan Chanyeol dan seakan-akan meminta Chanyeol untuk kembali padanya. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa Chanyeol pasti akan kembali bahkan hanya dengan satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia yakin Chanyeol akan kembali, Chanyeol menginginkannya seperti ia menginginkan Chanyeol._

_Tetapi keadaan tidak akan mengizinkannya._

_Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar jelas semua kalimat-kalimat yang Chanyeol bisikkan di telinganya tadi malam. Bagaimana Chanyeol mencintainya sepenuh hati dan masih akan terus mencintainya. Dan bagaimana Chanyeol hampir menangis karena meminta maaf atas perasaanya yang sempat kembali untuk Luhan. _

_Baekhyun ingin menangis mendengarnya, ia membayangkan masa depan di mana ia dan Chanyeol sudah memiliki orang lain. Bagaimana Baekhyun yang tidak akan berani menatap wajah Chanyeol nantinya. Baekhyun berjengit, ia takut semua hal itu akan terjadi._

_Sambil menahan tangis, sampai-sampai pipinya terasa berat dan kaku, semalam ia berbisik tepat di telinga Chanyeol_

"_aku juga, yeol. Aku mencintaimu. Aku masih mencintaimu yeol" ia menelan ludahnya kasar _

"_jangan cintai aku di masa depan yeol. a-ku-" dan Chanyeol tidak membiarkannya meneruskan kalimatnya karena ia memeluk Baekhyun erat, seakan tidak membiarkannya pergi._

_Baekhyun tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kerja kerasnya tadi malam untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Tidak akan ada yang mengerti bahwa rasanya begitu menyeramkan. Bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan masih mencintainya tapi ia tidak bisa menerima dan memiikinya. Tapi ia harus benar-benar mengakhirinya sekarang._

_Baekhyun –masih mengusap pipinya- mencari handphone Chanyeol. Lalu menemukannya di lantai tepat di samping tempat tidurnya._

_Baekhyun tersenyum melihat wallpaper yang terpampang disana._

_Selcanya dengan Chanyeol sekitar 4 bulan lalu. Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di leher Baekhyun dan mencium pipinya dari belakang dengan ekspresi wajahnya sendiri yang tertawa karena merasa lengan Chanyeol tersebut menggelitik lehernya. _

_Baekhyun mencari aplikasi note lalu mulai mengetik. Dengan air mata yang makin deras._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun memutar-mutar ujung sepatunya, menggesek-gesekkannya dengan lantai.

Ke kiri 5 langkah. Ke kanan 5 langkah. Kiri kanan. Kiri kanan.

Ia melirik pintu berhias angka 323 di depannya.

Baekhyun memukul-mukul telapak tangannya bersamaan.

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba menekan bel intercomnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

3 menit tidak ada tanda-tanda suara dari dalam. Ia menekan lagi bel nya. lagi. Lagi. Lagi.

Baekhyun mendesah . _se siang ini apa bocah ini belum bangun?_

Dengan takut-takut, Baekhyun menekan sandi intercomnya dan berhasil. Baekhyun menghela nafas karena _orang di dalam _ tidak mengganti nomor sandi nya.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dan melihat dengan takjub.

_Wow rapi sekali –gumamnya_

Rak sepatu yang rapi. Ruang tamu tanpa ceceran baju dan kaus kaki seperti biasanya. Dan meja yang berada tepat di tengah ruangan tersebut. Tanpa debu. Lalu Baekhyun menengok dapur yang tertata rapi tanpa sampah dan berkaleng kaleng cola yang biasanya tergeletak begitu saja.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, melihat pohon natal yang berdiri di pojok ruangan makan. Baekhyun mendekat dan memainkan bel kecil di ujung rantingnya. Lampu-lampu pohon natal itu mati.

Baekhyun memutari pohon natal yang tingginya sekitar 10 cm melebihi tingginya. Baekhyun mencari tombol lampunya lalu menyalakannya dan tersenyum puas. Pohonnya sangat cantik dengan ornamen ornamen kecil di sekeliling pohon itu. Baekhyun tahu, Jongin memang selalu hebat dalam menghias pohon natal.

Baekhyun mematikan lampu lampu itu lalu membawa dirinya lebih masuk ke bagian dalam mansion ini dan akhirnya bertatapan dengan pintu kamar Jongin. _Tujuannya yang sebenarnya._

Baekhyun menatap lama pintu di depannya, menggores-gores pintunya halus dengan kukunya. Ia menempelkan telinganya. Bisa saja ia tahu apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan.

Tapi nihil. Sepi sekali.

Lalu Baekhyun meraih kenop pintu kamar Jongin dengan pelan. Sangat pelan.

Sesuai dugaannya. Mahluk di dalamnya masih di dalam selimut favoritenya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya. Tanpa pikir panjang –lagipula ia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk berfikir- ia melepas mantelnya, mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku mantel tersebut lalu menidurkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin dan Baekhyun tidak perlu takut akan membangunkan Jongin karena Jongin adalah tipe yang tidak akan bangun bahkan dengan gangguan gorilla sekalipun.

Baekhyun menatap layar handphone nya. Wajah Chanyeol terpampang disana. Baekhyun dengan cepat mengganti wallpaper handphone nya dengan foto _exo kai _yang baru ia download kemarin. _Begini lebih baik._

Tapi senyum di wajahnya hilang saat ia melihat notif di bagian atas handphonenya.

_Pesan dari Chanyeol._

Baekhyun membukanya sambil menggigit bagian dalam pipinya.

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu._

_Ps: jangan balas pesan ini_

Baekhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya berlawanan dari Jongin. Menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya. Dan menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

.

_Baekhyun mengusap pelan dahi Chanyeol dan mengetukkan jarinya disana dengan pelan. memainkan poninya yang sudah diberi gel sehingga poni tersebut naik keatas._

_Dasar tukang tidur._

_Baekhyun menatap wajah tidur Chanyeol, mata hazel bulatnya tertutu dan memperlihatkan bulu matanya yang panjang dan tebal. Bibir atasnya yang tipis, berbeda dengan bibir bawahnya yang tebal. Hidungnya yang runcing. Pipinya yang gemuk. Tentu saja ia juga mempunyai pipi yang besar karena turunan ibu mereka._

_Baekhyun membungkukan wajahnya. Mencium pipi adik tercintanya itu._

"_aku...pergi" gumamnya pelan lalu berlari menuju pintu keluar._

_._

_._

_._

_Chanyeol membuka matanya, menatap pintu kamarnya yang baru saja di tutup._

_Mengambil bantal beraroma strawberry di sebelahnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam sana._

_Menangisi pemilik bantal tersebut._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya kebelakang tubuhnya. Tubuh Jongin yang tenggelam di dalam selimut itu bergerak-gerak.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya. Ia baru sadar ia tertidur sebentar saat menangis lalu Baekhyun memandang lipatan selimut itu yang bergerak-gerak tetapi tidak melihat ke arahnya.

_Apa dia marah? Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun. kau bahkan tidak mengabarinya semalaman –_pikir Baekhyun

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Saat tangannya hendak meraih gelungan selimut di depannya, handphonenya bergetar.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan mengambil handphonenya yang berada di sebelah bantalnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya

-_JONGIN BABY –kau bisa menebak bahwa Jongin yang menamai nama kontaknya sendiri di hndphone Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata saja mengiyakan-_

_Hey baek, dimana kau sekarang?_

Baekhyun tahu Jongin bukan seorang mahasiswa yang pintar a.k.a bodoh. Tapi ia tidak tahu Kim Jongin sebodoh ini.

Jadi bocah ini tidak tahu ia sudah berbaring di sebelahnya sejak hampir sejam yang lalu?

Idiot.

Baekhyun tersenyum. coret. _smirk. _Ia berpikir apa yang harus ia ketik?

_Maaf aku lupa mengabarimu Jongina ;A; . Kau mengirim pesan banyak sekali o-o . emmm Apa ini soal mu dan Chanyeol?_

SENT

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa.

.

.

.

Received: _bohong._

Jongin membulatkan matanya. Saat ingin mengetik lagi, handphone nya bergetar lagi.

10.58– Received : _kau bahkan tidak membuka tiraimu. Kamarmu panas. Dan kau malah bergelung di dalam selimut seperti orang bodoh. Tidak kau memang bodoh. _

Jongin menyingkap selimutnya dengan hentakkan keras dan langsung duduk "siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, bodoh?!" makinya menunjuk-nunjuk handphone nya yang tidak bersalah.

Baekhyun menarik-narik selimut yng menutupi setengah badan Jongin.

_Sret sret_

"KYAAAA"

Jongin langsung menengok ke sampingnya.

Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Byeon baekhyeon. Byeon-idiot-Baekhyun. Byun-fucking-Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa ringan melihat subjek di depannya berteriak dan tidak bergerak sama sekali dengan mata membulat sempurna "Apa? Kau kira aku hantu?"

Baekhyun tertawa lebih keras dan memukul betis Jongin tapi Baekhyun langsung terdiam melihat Jongin tetap tidak bergeming.

"Y-ya!" Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. " Kau marah?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya "kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?" Baekhyun melihat earphone yang masih menggantung di kedua telinga Jongin dan melepaskannya "lepas ini" katanya.

**I lost my mind, neoerul cheoeum mannasseultae**

**(aku kehilangan pikiranku, saatku melihatmu)**

**Neo hana bbaekeo modeun geoseun get in slow motion**

**(semuanya slow motion kecuali dirimu)**

**Naege malhaejwo, ige sarangiramyeon?**

**(katakan, apakah ini cinta?)**

"oh?" Baekhyun memperlihatkan cengiran polosnya. Salah satu dari sekian banyak hal dari Byun Baekhyun yang membuat pikiran Kim Jongin kalut. "kau mendengarkan lagu ex- WAH" kata-kata Baekhyun terpotong karena Jongin langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"jong-Jongin kau-kau mau membunuh k-ku?"

"ya aku ingin membunuhmu idiot." kata Jongin sedikit sarkastik tapi terdengar bahagia dari nada bicaranya. "tolong katakan ini pilihanmu." lanjutnya dengan hati-hati tapi terkesan buru-buru.

"eh? Pilihan apa?" goda Baekhyun.

Jongin melepas pelukannya dengan sekali hentakan lalu mengelus ujung kepala Baekhyun "aku. Ck kumohon jangan berbelit aku muak."

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap air muka Jongin. Bahkan tanpa Jongin katakan, Baekhyun tahu Jongin begitu khawatir. _Salahmu Baekhyun._

"hm..."

"hm apa?"

"hm..."

"Baekhyun."

"hm...bagaimana ya"

"terserah."

"hahaha-AW" Jongin menubruk tubuh mungil Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun terjungkal dengan punggungnya di kasur dan Jongin diatasnya.

"KIMH JHONG-HIN SAHKHIT" Jongin mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang lembut di jarinya

"dasar bodoh." Gumam Jongin

"hau hang bhohoh khau hihak mehihathu dihehahanghu" –_kau yang bodoh tidak melihatku dibelakangmu-_

"aku tidak mengerti terserah. Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"seham hang hahu." _–sejam yang lalu- _katanya dengan menunjukkan angka satu dengan jarinya.

"oh jadi kau senang sudah membuatku terlihat bodoh?"

Baekhyun diam sebentar, berpikir lalu menggangguk.

"hah. Jadi kau sengaja membuatku khawatir? Kenapa tidak memberiku kabar?" Jongin melepaskan jarinya dari pipi Baekhyun lalu membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disebelah Baekhyun sehingga dadanya menyentuh bahu Baekhyun. Lalu ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Baekhyun. Dengan gugup Baekhyun mencoba berbicara "...maaf."

Jongin menopangkan dagunya diatas pucuk kepala Baekhyun "ya tidak apa-apa. Apa aku harus bertanya apa yang terjadi semalaman?"

Baekhyun menggeser posisinya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Jongin. Baekhyun menggeleng "jangan." matanya memanas lagi.

Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun "baiklah, jangan menangis. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Menggeser lagi tubuhnya sedikit kebelakang, memastikan suara nya tidak tenggelam karena tubuh Jongin yang terlalu dekat. "beri aku waktu."

"hm?"

"aku akan mencoba melupakannya. Dan aku akan lebih menyukaimu di masa depan. Jadi-" Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya "jangan tinggalkan aku."

Jongin menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berair dan hidung memerah. Lalu mengambil dagunya dan mengecup lembut Baekhyun tepat di bibirnya "aku bisa mengabulkannya. Jangan khawatir." lalu mendekatkan lagi tubuh Baekhyun dengannya.

"sekarang izinkan aku tertidur dua jam dan jangan kemana-mana sebelum kita pergi."

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepala nya menatap Jongin "eh? Kemana?"

Jongin tersenyum "rumah ibuku."

* * *

.

.

_Yeol, maaf aku pergi tanpa membangunkanmu._

_Terima kasih. Maksudku terima kasih untuk semuanya, untuk enam tahun ini._

_Enam tahun aku merasakan bagaimana mencintai dan dicintai dan hidupku sempurna. Aku takkan bertanya padamu karena aku tau kau merasakan hal yang sama._

_Chanyeol. Bahkan mendengar dan mengucapkan namamu aku senang._

_Jangan mencintaiku di masa depan. Kau harus mencari orang lain yang akan menemanimu seumur hidupmu. Aku bisa menemanimu, tapi bukan sebagai Baekhyun yang mencintaimu, tapi sebagai kakakmu._

_Jangan memikirkanku kalau itu akan membuatmu diam dan tidak melakukan apapun dalam hidupmu. Kau masih harus bekerja. Kau menyukai pekerjaanmu kan?_

_Suatu hari kita masih bisa bertemu. Tapi jangan panggil aku saat kau masih mencintaiku._

_Aku sudah menemukan Jongin. Aku berjanji akan bahagia bersamanya. _

_Jangan salahkan siapapun. Kau tau kita adalah pasangan sempurna, tapi kita memang tidak dalam keadaan yang sempurna._

_Maafkan aku._

_Aku akan bilang ini sekali lagi. Aku mencintaimu. _

_Baekhyun._

* * *

Okay aku update dua chapter sekaligus jadi silahkan baca satu lagi

itu epilog tapi panjang. ngga ngerti -_-


	8. Chapter 8

Banyak banget yang minta akhirnya chanbaek tapi aku buat jadi KaiBaek, biar masuk akal gitu. KaiBaek juga lucu kok ya tapi well chanbaek on top okay ini hanya fanfiction, aslinya mereka _mungkin memang _bersama jadi jangan di pikirin. Long life chanbaek! lol

Complicated

EPILOGUE

.

.

"_daddy_"

Alis Jongin mengkerut "d-dad-dy?" ia meraih tangan kecil yang sedang menarik-narik ujung bajunya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Baekhyun yang ada di samping kirinya dengan wajah _what-the-fuck. _Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu dan tertawa kecil lalu kembali menatap jejeran yogurt di depannya.

"_daddy_!" teriak lagi anak kecil itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kanannya dengan kesal.

"oke oke Jeno jangan berteriak seperti itu" lalu mengangkat anak 5 tahun itu dalam pangkuannya.

"_but you_-"

"oke diam. Jangan teruskan lagi. Baekhyun kau harus berhenti mengajari Jeno bahasa inggris. Ini Korea, oke? Dan yang benar saja, _daddy? _ 2 bulan lalu dia masih memanggilku _appa_"

"just say kau tidak bahasa inggris 'kan? Lalu bagaimana kau bertahan 2 bulan di california tanpa bahasa inggris? Dan aku tidak mengajarinya memanggil mu _daddy. _Mungkin karena dia kebanyakan nonton siaran internasional anak-anak. Dan setidaknya kau harus bersyukur karena dia memanggilku _mommy_" gerutu Baekhyun sambil mendorong _cart _nya, diikuti Jongin dan Jeno yang di gendongnya –memainkan rambut Jongin yang di _curly _2 hari lalu sebelum pulang ke korea.

"disana aku dengan Sehun, oke? Dan apa? pft, _mommy?"_

Baekhyun memukul lengan Jongin "itu tidak lucu. Dia fikir aku ibunya"

"ya masuk akal _sih. _Memang dalam satu keluarga harus ada ayah dan ibu. Dan Jeno memang pintar karena melihat mu yang hm feminin."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Bosan untuk merasa kesal dan memarahi kebodohan Jongin.

"_daddy i-"_

"heol. Jeno jangan berbicara bahasa inggris padaku oke? Sekarang apa maumu?"

Jeno memanyunkan bibirnya "tapi _mommy _menyukainya saat aku berbicara seperti itu."

Jongin yang gemas mencium bibir anak kesayangannya itu "tapi 'appa' tidak menyukainya. Panggil aku 'appa' dan orang pendek di di samping kita itu 'eomma' , oke?"

"ya tuhan Jongin jangan memanggilku macam-macam. Jeno akan-"

Jeno mengangguk "_okay then. _Appa dan eomma pendek. Begitu?" sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dengan jari mungilnya.

"-_GOD _kim Jongin. Lihat. Kau mencemarinya."

Jongin terkekeh lalu menciumi pipi gemuk anaknya "kau memang pintar. Kepintaran mu pasti menurun dari appa mu ini."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya "terserah. Lebih baik kau mencari susu dan sabun untuk Jeno dan ah aku juga kehabisan parfum. Cepat cari bersama Jeno. Aku akan ambil dagingnya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang."

Jongin tersenyum lalu membetulkan letak topi Baekhyun "baiklah. _Monsieur balmain _kan?"

Baekhyun sedikit mengkerutkan dahinya mendengar brand parfum favoritnya diucapkan secara aneh "eng...ya. cara pengucapan mu aneh."

"hah terserah" Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya mencium pipi Baekhyun. "oke _let seu gou bebi." _

"yang benar _lets go_ danapa tadi? _Baby?_" protes Jeno. Jongin berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun lalu menarik pipi anaknya "berisik."

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju counter daging di depan sana. _Akhirnya sedikit bisa lebih tenang dari dua mahluk paling berisik sedunia._

Baekhyun mengeratkan jaket merahnya dan membetulkan letak topinya yang sudah ia putar ke belakang sejak tadi. Lalu mengambil 2 pack daging ayam tanpa tulang lalu memasukkannya dalam _cart. _

Baekhyun menekan punggungnya. Pegal karena semalaman tidak tidur. Ia mengutuk Jongin yang tidak membiarkannya tidur dengan beralasan 'aku bersumpah tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu lagi karena- ya tuhan 2 bulan di California tanpamu bisa membuatku gila karena merindukanmu'

Jongin idiot dengan kalimat cheesy nya.

Tapi dia lebih idiot lagi karena dia juga sama merindukan kim Jongin dan akhirnya menurut saja bercinta dengan Jongin sampai pagi sampai Jeno bangun dan mengetuk pintu.

Pagi ini dia benar-benar bersyukur karena Jeno mengetuk pintunya atau ia akan habis oleh Jongin.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan lalu menyusuri tumpukan _pack stick chocolate _kesukaan Jeno.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya. Mata sipitnya melebar.

Laki-laki dengan botol cola di tangannya itu berjalan cepat sampai berdiri tepat di depannya.

"benar. Ternyata kau ya"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya memperhatikan lelaki di depannya dengan rambut yang asing dan tak pernah di lihatnya. "C-Chanyeol?"

Lelaki tinggi di depannya –Chanyeol- memeluknya sekilas dan mengusap topinya lalu menarik kembali tubuhnya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"tentu saja ini aku. Apa kabar?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ternyata tubuhnya masih dapat merasakan listrik saat kulit Chanyeol menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia tidak menghiraukan hal itu lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan "a-apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu?"

"aku memanjangkannya sedikit dan mewarnainya sedikit lebih terang. Apa ini jelek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "tidak juga _sih. _Lagipula pipimu sedikit lebih tirus jadi cocok"

Chanyeol tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya "kau sendiri? Dimana Jongin?" Baekhyun memutar badannya mencari sosok Jongin, tetapi Jongin tidak terlihat dimanapun "ah ya. Dia sedang mencari barang yang lain bersama Jeno"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun "Jeno?"

"ya, aku dan Jongin mengangkat anak 3 tahun yang lalu"

"oh begitu" Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk kembali berjalan. Baekhyun terlihat resah, ia melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat santai saja sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

"sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kau sedikit gemukan apalagi rambutmu jadi blond lagi" ucap Chanyeol memecahkan kecanggungan tadi.

Baekhyun tersenyum merasa tidak peduli dengan berat badannya yang memang bertambah "ya. Sudah 5 tahun kan sejak kau menghadiri pernikahanku dengan Jongin."

Chanyeol mengangguk "kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Chanyeol masih memandang ke depan.

"eh?" Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari barang-barang di _cart _lalu memandang Chanyeol.

"aku _sih _iya. Aku merindukanmu Baek" jawab Chanyeol enteng. Chanyeol yang merasa masih di perhatikan menoleh dan tersenyum lalu mengusap lagi topi Baekhyun "hey jangan di bawa serius. Apa aku tidak boleh merindukan kakakku sendiri?"

Baekhyun membuang muka lalu kembali menatap jari-jarinya yang melekat di pegangan _cart _dan mengangguk pelan_._

"kapan kau pulang ke korea? Waktu itu kau bilang kau bekerja di Jepang?"

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa. "2 bulan yang lalu. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku disana." Chanyeol menatap langkah kakinya sendiri "lagipula aku harus kembali merencanakan pernikahanku."

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya cepat "hm? Kyungsoo?"

"yep. Begitulah dan ah- itu Jongin!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghampiri Jongin yang berjongkok sambil memilih botol-botol parfum disana dengan Jeno yang berdiri di sebelahnya memegang kotak susu strawberry.

Strawberry. Baekhyun menularkan kesukaannya pada anaknya.

"oh. _mom- _eh eomma!" Jeno menghampiri Baekhyun yang berjarak satu meter dari Jongin lalu berjinjit memasukkan kotak susunya ke dalam _cart _yang di dorong Baekhyun.

"oh, ini Jeno?" tanya Chanyeol riang sambil mengusak rambut Jeno.

"eomma, siapa raksasa ahjussi ini?"

Chanyeol menatap Jeno bingung "eomma? Siapa? Baekh- pff dia memanggilmu eomma?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan keras "itu tidak lucu. Panggil saja dia Chanyeol ahjussi. Dia-"

"sst jangan ahjussi." potong Chanyeol. "panggil aku hyung, oke?" Chanyeol tersenyum menggendong Jeno.

"_for fuck's sake. _Kau 29 tahun Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun sinis. Chanyeol tertawa "_and for fuck' sake _juga, kau 30 tahun Baekhyun. AH-" Chanyeol tidak jadi meneruskan godaannya karena Jeno menarik-narik telinganya.

"ya tuhan Jeno apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun mengambil Jeno dari gendongan Chanyeol lalu menurunkannya.

Jeno hanya tersenyum, coret, _smirk. "nice ears, ahjussi" _lalu dengan polosnya Jeno tertawa.

Chanyeol menatap Jeno dengan takjub "wow Baek, kau mengajarinya dengan baik."

"huh tapi aku membencinya." sambar Jongin dengan sarkastik setelah selesai menekuni jejeran parfum tadi. "wah hyung sudah lama sekali!" Jongin memukul ringan bahu Chanyeol " Dan kau em menjadi sedikit coklat? Bukannya kau di Jepang, bukan di Afrika?"

"yah aku sering melakukan observasi di _outdoor. _Kau makin pendek, Jongin."

Jongin memukul lengan Chanyeol sedikit keras kali ini. "kau yang menjulang tidak normal, oke?" Jongin lalu mendekati Baekhyun "oh Baek, apa kau mau membeli yang ini? Kurasa parfum ini lebih cocok untukmu" ucap Jongin lalu mendekatkan parfumnya dengan hidung mungil Baekhyun.

"ya tuhan ini parfum wanita! Berhenti menganggapku sebagai wanita. Aku bisa gila"

Jongin –berjalan mengembalikan parfum ke tempatnya- dan Chanyeol tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang hampir meledak.

"oh hyung itu Kyungsoo." ujar Jongin sambil menunjuk lelaki pendek yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"oh benar juga. Nanti aku akan mengabari kalian berdua soal tanggal pernikahanku. Aku pergi dulu. Bye." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya –khususnya pada Jeno- lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di counter snack.

"Chanyeol hyung akan menikah?" tanya Jongin sambil menggendong Jeno.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menarik Jongin untuk berjalan.

"hey kau tidak apa-apa Baek?" tanya Jongin

"apa?"

"hm itu-"

"kau mencurigaiku? ya tuhan kita sudah menikah 5 tahun Jongin"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya "maaf. aku tidak bisa menahan diri"

Baekhyun melepas salah satu pegangannya lalu menarik pinggang Jongin dan mencium pipi Jongin. "jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Tidak ada yang terjadi"

Jongin tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak Baekhyun "baiklah. Aku tau kau mencintaiku"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya "terserah"

Lalu tiba-tiba Jeno mencubit leher Jongin. "hey!" Jeno mengerucutkan bibirnya. "kalian lupa membelikanku sereal. Aku tidak melihatnya di keranjang!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya "ck kau tak perlu mencubitku"

Baekhyun memperlihatkan senyum _keibuannya. "Jongin, stop act like a kid"_

Jongin menatap kesal kearahnya "kalau kau berani berbicara bahasa inggris lagi padaku, aku akan mengikatmu di atas meja makan"

Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya.

Okay.

Awkward ending. Anjir tolong gue.

So okay this is it.

Much thanks to:

ChanLoveBaek, , 91, Baekggu, zoldyk, deer panda, ritaanjani4, iraaBaek, choyeongie, pintukamarchanBaek, cussonsBaekby, adistii, kyuu-chan, riska dictator, eunrosy, rachel suliss, BaekYeoleuuu, realkkeh,

Special buat BaekYeoleuuu dan makasih buat saran dan koreksinya ya, aku juga lagi belajar

Buat iraaBaek, makasih udah jadi pembaca setia wokwok ew

Maaf kalo ngga di reply reviewnya tapi percaya deh pas baca review aku gulang guling _like a chicken _gitu. Kalian luar biasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah /kecup-hangat

DAN ADA KEMUNGKINAN AKU BAKAL GANTI PEN NAME JADI LIONPINKS (BIAR SAMA KAYA AKUN TWITTER HEHE) TAPI KALO NGGA BISA YA TETEP PINKOPLAY MUNGKIN HUHU

OKAY LOAD THANKS /SMOOCH

Dari pinkoplay yang di cintai kim Jongin heheh.


End file.
